Northern Lights
by swoosh-98
Summary: -Completed- When Kai is sent back to his real home he is reunited with some old friends, but what happens when he falls for someone who has a deadly secret...“Low blow Kai” “Heh! It works”(KaiOC)
1. Default Chapter

Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me ok.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on Beyblade  
Northern Lights  
Prologue  
  
The cold winter wind rustled the blue hair of a young teen. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and blue baggy pants. He had on red arm guards with, at a first glance, appeared to be shark fins. A long white scarf was tied around his neck and ran down his back to touch his ankles. Two blue triangular markings were slashed across his cheeks. The teen's roan red eyes gazed down at the object that lay in his muscular hand, his beyblade.  
Without his beyblade he would be nothing more than a wannabe kid who was weak. The thought made a shiver run down his spine, oh how he hated weaklings. With his beyblade though, he was strong, powerful, respected by many people, or, before the World Championships. After his two round losses to Spencer, everything he had worked so hard to gain was gone. He was shoved aside by reporters who fought one another to get to his teammates: Tyson, Ray, and Max. Even his nerdy team member Kenny was getting more attention then he was. Its not like it mattered anyway, he didn't want smelly reporters pushing their microphones in his face, hey, they didn't even know who he really was. He would rather stay away from them and go home as quick as possible  
Home, something he had wanted to see for a very long time. His grandfather was sending him back to his parents, he wanted to leave as soon as possible, couldn't wait to get away from old-man-wrinkles. In Canada he could actually do something fun like snowboard at Whistler Blackcomb, which is right behind his house. He would also get to see his two best friends, who he hadn't talked to in a very long time, Kassandra and Evan.  
A small smile crossed the teen's lips as he remembered all the good times he shared with his friends several years ago. He hoped that they, unlike him, haven't changed so they could relive their past.  
He took a quick glance at his teammates before boarding the bus, which would take them to the airport. He would then leave Russia and fly to Japan. He would pack all of his things and fly home to Canada.  
He sat down at his usual in the back of the bus just as the rest of his team filed on, laughing and joking. It was finally time he went back to being himself, not the person his grandfather wanted him to be, his true self, Kai.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think so far, ok it was short but it's just the prologue. It wasn't that good either but you can help me out, just tell me if I need to improve something and I'll try my best.  
  
Well, L8ter 


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm back again. I'm sick so it took me a long time to write this chappie, let alone type it up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on Beyblade.  
Chapter 1  
Kai gazed out the small window of the airplane. Due to the frequent snoring of the large man next to him, he couldn't get any sleep on this very long trip. Kai scrunched up his nose in disgust as the man sucked air in through his nose. It sounded like he had a small cork in his nose. He shook his head and rested it upon his hand as he leaned on the armrest. This was going to be a very long trip.  
Several hours later the young teen stepped through the gates as he exited the airplane. People brushed past him, eager to leave as soon as possible. With his suitcase in one hand, and his duffel bag slung across the other shoulder, Kai made his way through the crowd to the doors that lead outside.  
The first thing Kai noticed when he stepped outside were the dark, gloomy clouds that swirled above him. Oh great Kai thought as he continued to stare at the black clouds that hung above him what a nice welcoming this is. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to see a shiny black jeep heading towards him. He continued to watch it until it came to a sudden halt in front of him. Out of the jeep hopped a man and a woman. They looked very familiar.  
"Kai" the woman screeched and embraced him in a tight hug, her long navy blue hair tickled his face. If I'm going to act like my old self, I need some acting lessons along with control, Kai thought as his mother continued to suffocate him.  
  
"Hey mom, I know its' been very long time but do you think you could get off me?"  
  
"Oh sorry Kai" the middle aged woman said with a hint of sympathy. Mrs. Hiwatari wore navy blue pants and a blood red shirt, which was hidden under a beige coat.  
  
"Hey prankster, I swear you've grown a few inches since the last time I saw you" said the man who stood next to his mother. He had on a light brown turtleneck and slightly baggy jeans. His black coat hung several inches off the ground.  
  
"A few feet to be more precise" Kai shoot back with a touch of a challenge in his voice.  
  
"Not today Kai, not today" the silver-haired man said and ruffled his hair. "Let's get your stuff in the car and get going" he said, completely ignoring the glare he received from his son.  
  
"I'm sure you must be tired after that long trip" Mrs. Hiwatari said as she opened the trunk door.  
Oh ya Kai thought I don't even know how I survived, that man was worst than Tyson. Kai took one last glance at the large sign that hung above the doors of the building. It read: Welcome to Vancouver British Columbia, Canada. A small smile appeared across his lips before he hopped into the jeep that was waiting for him. He was nearly home.  
That was short, but the chapters will get longer, not to mention better.  
  
Next chappie Kassandra and Evan will appear, and some other characters which I haven't mentioned. Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 2

I'm bbaaccckkkk. Here's another chappie. I decided to change the genre to humor but it might change again. Either humor or action/adventure, you decide. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on beyblade, Kassandra and Evan are mine though  
Chapter 2  
Kai took a deep sigh, the two hour drive to Whistler was taking longer then usual. It was probably because his parents wouldn't stop asking him questions about friends and traveling, but mostly the championships and his grandfather. Right now he didn't feel like talking about Voltaire, he just wanted to sleep.  
  
The jeep finally pulled up the long driveway that lead to a beautiful log cabin. Snow lay on the roof, sparkling in the moonlight, while large windows allowed him to see a maid cleaning up the living room.  
  
Grabbing his suitcase from the trunk, Kai climbed up the wooden stairs until he reached the front door. As soon as his parents walked through the door he hastily told them he was tired and wanted to sleep. Kai turned around, not waiting for a reply and headed up the stairs.  
  
He slowly opened his bedroom door and tossed his suitcase on the floor. Before he could on the lights, the door slammed shut and he was devoured by total darkness.  
  
The young teenager then heard someone laughing, it seemed to be coming from his bed, its voice sounded like a girls. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw a small, hunched figure sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
The laughing figure suddenly lunged at Kai, knocking him to the ground. He instantly knew who was sitting on top of his stomach. The light didn't help when they were turned on suddenly, completely blinding him.  
  
Kai glared at the girl on top of him, she wore a black shirt, which had only one sleeve that almost completely covered her left hand. Her right arm was completely bare, except for the red wristband that covered half her forearm. The girls' black pants rode low on her hips, while a thick, dark brown belt hung lopsided around her waist. Her black and lavender hair (which fell slightly farther than her shoulders) hung in her face, making her emerald green eyes sparkle.  
  
Kai continued his glaring at the giggling girl as he said, " Kassandra, I know you're happy to see me, but would you mind getting off?"  
  
As if just realizing she was on him a brilliant shade of red flew across her face instantly.  
  
"Uh.sorry Kai" she said sheepishly and quickly got off him. Kai slowly got up and brushed himself off, not noticing the eyes that gazed at him with interest.  
  
"Hey Kassandra" a voice spook out, breaking the silence "your face is turning red, what's the matter?" Both teens spun around to see a teenaged boy standing next to the door, clutching his sides and laughing. He wore very baggy beige pants and a long beige t-shirt, which was put over top of a white long sleeved shirt. His blond hair stuck up everywhere. It had obviously been dyed from a dark brown.  
  
The boy opened his eyelids to reveal light blue eyes. He calmed down enough to say, " Kassandra, you should've seen your face, I wish I got a picture of that." He continued on laughing at the shorter girl. The teen then turned to the taller boy who had a look of pure wonder across his face.  
  
"Sorry about that Kai, you see Kassey has this thing for."  
  
"EVAN"  
  
A very loud screeched made both boys turn towards the fuming girl. She shoot forward grabbing the blond teen by the neck and whispered something harshly to him. Although Kai couldn't hear what she was saying, it sounded suspiciously like a threat.  
  
Kassandra let go of his neck and spun around to face the blue haired teen.  
  
"So Kai, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine, but you should be asking him that" Kai said and pointed to Evan who stood behind Kassandra, rubbing his neck and making strange noises.  
  
"Oh don't mind him, he always does that" she replied, looking up at the boy next to her.  
  
"It's really nice to see you guys again and everything," Kai said stifling a yawn "but it's really late. I didn't get any sleep on the plane, some man next to me was snoring really loud."  
  
"Hey, did you stick little balls of napkin up his nose? I did that once, when he snorted them out they hit a persons' head two seats in front of me!" Evan said as he stopped making noises.  
  
"Sorry Evan, I don't stuff napkin up peoples' noses like you. I would be disgusted, but you eat haggis, so I'm not surprised" Kai said, as Kassandra roared with laughter.  
  
"Come on, haggis is good" Evan said, trying desperately to make them stop laughing at him.  
  
"Alright" Kassandra said, calming down "what do you want to do tomorrow, mmmm?"  
  
"Lets' hit the slopes. I just hope I can still snowboard" Kai replied  
  
"So what time should we meet?" Kassandra asked.  
  
"I say eleven, I'll come by then we can do some boarding, alright?" Kai asked, it was more of a command but they didn't seem to notice.  
"That's ok with me" the two teens replied in unison, before they wave goodbye and headed out his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Kai sighed; he now realized that they were like two Tyson's that he'd have to live with for a while. He knew he would eventually get used to them, seeing that he was like that before.  
  
He changed into a pair of boxers and slid into his bed. Several minutes Kai suddenly remembered what Evan said before Kassandra stared to choke him. What did he mean when Kassandra had a 'thing' for.who-ever? Kai thought.  
  
He yawned and rolled over, he'd think about it in the morning.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter done, YAH!!!! This one took longer than usual, but I was listening to Sum41 and eating so no wonder! Next chapter, hehehe, I'm still figuring that out.  
  
P.S.- haggis is the lining of a goat's stomach  
  
Please R&R 


	4. Chapter 3

Hi people! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that appear on Beyblade blah, blah, blah.  
~Chapter 3~  
The late morning sun beat down on two teenaged boys as they walked down the sidewalk talking. Kai was still wearing his baggy blue pants and black tank top. Although he didn't have his arm guards on, he wore black gloves instead. A black hat that completely covered his blue hair and dark sunglasses hid his roan red eyes. He carried a black snowboard under his right arm. Written in the middle of the board were the words Phoenix in blood red.  
Evan wore the same things as the night before along with a pair of dark blue mittens. Under his left arm, he too, held a snowboard, except his was a navy blue.  
The boys made their way up the concrete steps of a two-story brick house. Before they could knock, the door was flung open.  
A short, plump woman stood in the doorway. Her brown, curly hair was tied up in a ponytail with several clips holding it down.  
"Hello Evan" the woman said in a sweet singsong voice. She then turned her gaze to the boy standing next to him. She smiled and spook to him in the same voice "Oh Kai, its so nice to see you again."  
"Hello Mrs. White" Kai replied, trying to smile politely at the woman "Is Kassandra up yet?"  
A small frown crossed her face as she rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid not boys, she is still asleep! I swear she's a sloth sometimes." Her frown was once again replaced by a smile. "Why don't you try and wake her up, I've tried everything though!"  
The woman laughed and stepped aside to let the two boys in. She turned and walked into the kitchen laughing like a maniac.  
"I swear that lady's either not human or completely mad," Evan whispered to Kai.  
Kai nodded as they made their way up the wooden stairs to the second floor. The two teens then headed towards a door which was wide open. Slowly they poked their heads through the doorway only to turn away and laugh.  
Kassandra was sprawled across the bed. One arm was on the pillow next to her while the other arm was hanging off the bed. Her feet lay on top of the covers and her hair was a huge mess.  
The two boys calmed themselves down and made their way over to the bed. Evan tried to hide a laugh as he shook the sleeping girl roughly by the shoulders. Suddenly a fist flew out of nowhere and hit him square on the nose. Evan clutched his nose and moaned in pain as he looked down at Kassandra.  
Kai couldn't help but laugh. Kassandra reminded him so much of Tyson. TYSON, that's it! Kai had just remembered what Ray had done when Tyson slept in.  
"I'll be back" Kai told Evan and dashed out of the room and down the stairs. He turned a corner and came face-to-face with a smiling woman.  
"Mrs. White, do you have any red peppers?" Kai asked the middle-aged woman.  
"Oh of course dear" she replied and started to dig through the refrigerator. She slowly stood up and handed him a small jar. "What on earth are you doing, oh never mind, I don' t want to know" she said shaking her head.  
Kai said thank you and ran upstairs to Kassandra's room. When he got into the room he found Evan hiding behind a chair.  
'What are you doing Evan?" Kai asked the terrified teen, a hint of disgust was evident in his voice.  
"She hit me again in the nose" Evan said, indicating the sleeping girl.  
Kai laughed and walked over to the sleeping figure. "Let's see if this works," he whispered as a evil smile crossed his lips.  
He opened the jar and took out a small red pepper. He bent over the girl and dropped the pepper in her slightly open mouth. Kai slowly backed away from the bed, closed his eyes and plugged his ears.  
"3... 2... 1..there she blows!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Evan, too, plugged his ear at her high-pitched scream as Mrs. White bounded into the room, a look of worry on her face.  
"MOM! My mouth feels like its on fire!" Kassandra screamed. She then noticed the two laughing boys; one was banging his fist on her chair, the other was on the floor, leaning against the wall.  
"You should've seen your face, you looked like you found a cockroach in your pajamas or something" Evan managed to say between laughs.  
"Mom would you mind getting me a glass of water and would you two boys mind GETTING OUT?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chappie done. So not much happened there but it will get better as I go along. I want to thank all those who reviewed so far. Please R&R 


	5. Chapter 4

Me again. Again I'm going to thank all those people who review.  
  
Anyways, on with the chapter!  
~~~~Chapter 4~~~~  
  
"She's still mad" Evan moaned as he relaxed in the large chair next to a roaring fire.  
"Yah, and I don't think she's going to forgive us anytime soon" Kai replied, slightly disappointed.  
Kassandra had not stopped complaining about the hot pepper incident, which completely ruined his day. The snow was perfect, it was warm, and he did pretty well for someone who hasn't snowboarded in along time. She was the only thing standing in his way of a perfect day.  
She had left several minutes ago, claiming she had to use the bathroom. Evan said she was being a woman and being fashionably slow, he didn't agree, to him she was still a girl.  
"Hey squirt, got some money?"  
Kai and Evan turned to face the owner of the cruel voice. A tall, teenaged boy towered above Evan. He appeared to be no older, or younger than seventeen. His piercing chestnut eyes gave him the look of dominance. With one hand he pulled Evan up from the chair and gave him a hard glare.  
"Sssorry Derek, I don't have any money, you took it from me yesterday remember?"  
Derek just smirked at his words and snapped his fingers. Two boys appeared behind him, they stood there smirking at him. Each one was well built, but neither one had a brain.  
"Now be a good little brother and hand over the money, or else."he snarled.  
"What does the 'or else' part mean?" Evan asked, obviously trying to stall time. Whether he gave Derek the money or not, he would still get beat up.  
Derek smirked and pulled a red beyblade out of the pocket of his baggy blue jeans. He slowly twirled it between his fingers. The metal attack ring reflected the light streaming through the windows of the chalet. By now the attention of several people, mostly outsiders, was focused towards the bickering boys.  
"The 'or else' part means they will runaway like cowardly dogs."  
The four boys turned their heads to face a very annoyed teenager, his eyes were flashing dangerously. Kai slowly made his way over to the other boys, beyblade in hand.  
The three older ones backed away slightly, they all knew Kai was an excellent blader, whether he lost to Spencer or not. Anyways, the look he was giving them was one of murder.  
"I'll get you another time," Derek snarled. He was referring to Evan but his eyes remained on Kai. In a flash they were out the door.  
Evan just stared at Kai, as if he was an alien from planet X. He had never seen Kai so cold and serious. He just had to learn how to do that.  
"Dude! You have to teach me that" Evan yelled, startling Kai.  
"Teach you what?"  
"How to be so serious, man Derek wouldn't bother me anymore!" Evan said.  
"Rule one" Kai said, a slight smirk crossed his lips, "Have a good reputation. I have one, you don't, and it won't work for you."  
"Ha, ha, ha, very funny" Evan sighed as he slumped down in his chair again.  
"It's all so true though."  
The boys turned to see Kassandra standing behind them holding a steaming hot chocolate. She walked around them and carefully sat down in the remaining chair.  
"Well who asked you shorty, anyways, where were you?" Evan huffed, annoyed that she had commented on something that wasn't related to her.  
  
Her smile was replaced by a frown and her eyes narrowed into slits. Kai sighed; they were going t start a fight again.  
"For your information I was getting a hot chocolate, I would prefer if you didn't comment on my vertical disabilities."  
"Shorty, shorty, shorty, shorty, shorty, shor.."  
"SHUT UP!"  
Evan jumped, falling out of his chair while Kassandra wiped her head around to face Kai. The glare was back on his face, only this one was worse, it was directed to them.  
Slowly Evan got up, his eyes, never leaving Kai's face. Kassandra shifted her chair back slightly, 'something isn't right'.  
Kai's glare slowly faded as he leaned back in his chair.  
"Now that's better."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think I'll wait for a few more reviews and see whether anyone reads my story so please R&R 


	6. Chapter 5

Ok. It took me awhile to write this, I can be a bit lazy sometimes (hey who isn't)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Roots  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
The setting sunlight fell across the bodies of three teens that were slowly making their way home. Kai was walking several paces ahead of the other two who walked side-by-side. A deep frown was sketched upon Kai's face, this made Kassandra afraid to ask him a simple question.  
'Gee, I never thought anyone could be so angry about one tiny thing' Kassandra thought as she continued to stare at the teen's back. That thought slowly drifted away from her mind as she remembered the time she, Evan, and Kai had switched the signs on the ski hill. They had got in big trouble but it was hilarious watching the beginners go down the more difficult runs. It was Kai's idea to do that in the first place. ' I think he's just in a bad mood, nothing to worry about, but I still should be careful'.  
  
Kassandra cautiously approached Kai, wondering whether he'd snap at her. It might not be a good time, but she really wanted those gloves that were on sale at Roots. Her present ones were ready for the trash anyways.  
  
"Hey Kai."  
  
Kai slowly turned to face her; his slate coloured hair shadowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"Could we go into Roots for a second? I want to get some new gloves." She held up her hands to show her torn and ripped mittens.  
  
A small, barely visible smile appeared across his lips.  
  
"I don't see why we can't"  
  
"Thanks Kai, come on Evan were heading in here." With that she dashed inside the store closely followed by Evan and Kai.  
Kai wandered about the crowded store. He was a big shopper and disliked many types of clothing and colours, especially spring colours. Unfortunately spring was just around the corner and he felt he had just walked into a girl's only store, oh the torture.  
  
He found Kassandra and Evan digging through a large pile of colourful gloves. Kassandra appeared to be searching for a pair of black gloves. Black was the only colour she wore, so he had to wish her luck in finding black out of the pile of spring gloves. Evan, on the other hand, was laughing at a pair of electric pink gloves.  
  
As Kai continued to stroll about the store, he noticed a crowd of teenagers about his age. All of them seemed to be excited and were pointing at something at the wall. Kai pushed his way through the crowd until he came to face a brightly coloured poster; it was for the Canadian Beyblade Tournament. At the bottom of the poster was-receive entry form at the cashier-maybe things would get interesting now.  
  
Kai, once again made his way through the crowd and over to the cashier. Large piles of entry forms were stacked on a rack next to the magazines. He grabbed one and quickly read over the rules.  
  
There must be a minimum of three bladers per each team. Each team must pay a fee of $50 per person. Anyone may enter.  
  
It sounded pretty good. All the entry fees at the other tournaments he had been too were three times the cost. He was sure his parents would allow him to go, they were always encouraging him to compete. Now about the teammates, Evan might not need that much persuasion, but Kassandra was a tough nut to crack.  
  
"Hey Kai, wha 'cha got there?"  
  
Kai looked up from the entry sheet to see Evan curiously looking at the paper he was holding in his hands.  
  
"It's an entry form to a beyblade tournament."  
  
"Dude, let me see it."  
  
Kai handed the form over to Evan who quickly scanned over it.  
  
"The Canadian Tournament, that's always a big one, it'd be fun to go."  
  
Kai looked down at Evan. He had just said the five words that he was hoping Evan would say. This was too easy.  
  
"You know, that would be a great idea. You, Kassandra, and I could go as a team, as long as you're good."  
  
"If you pay I'll go, deal?"  
  
"Deal"  
  
"Alright, now we have to get little miss stubborn to come" Evan said, jerking his thumb over to the black-haired girl behind him. "Yo Kassandra, get your large rear end over here."  
  
"My butt is NOT large, you shouldn't be staring at it anyways." Kassandra crossed her arms over her chest and leaned slightly to the right as she put her weight on one foot. She had apparently found the gloves she wanted and was holding them in her hand.  
  
"Burn Evan burn"  
  
"Shut up Kai. Anyways, we found an entry form to the Canadian Tournament in Ottawa and we're looking for a third member. Well what do ya say?"  
  
Kassandra frowned, this was never a good sign; she hated traveling. Kai knew what the answer was, she never went anywhere; this would not be an exception.  
  
"Listen Kassandra, you think about and tell us when you've made up your mind, ok?"  
  
With that, Kai strolled out the door.  
Several hours later Kassandra was walking up the driveway to the Hiwatari house. She was sure Kai would be asleep since he still was getting used to the enormous time change. It didn't matter; she had to tell him her answer soon before she changed her mind.  
  
After much persuasion from Evan, and her mother, who told her it would be a great opportunity for them to hang out, she agreed. She mostly agreed because of Kai though. He probably thought she wasn't going which got him pissed off. She hated it when people were angry.  
  
Kassandra poked her head through the front door. She always popped up uninvited and the Hiwataris' didn't mind, so it became a habit.  
  
"Oh hello Kassandra. Kai's in his bedroom, I'm not sure whether he's asleep or not so I suggest you knock."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Hiwatari."  
  
"No problem dear."  
  
Kassandra jogged past the blue-haired woman and up the stairs. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I could still tell him tomorrow'. She shrugged off the thought and knocked several times on his bedroom door. After awhile the door was swung open, revealing a sleepy teenager, but she didn't notice that.  
  
Kai was wearing a pair of black boxers and nothing else, Her eyes traveled over his muscular arms, legs, and torso. 'Oh my god, he is so mine'.  
  
"What do you want?" Kai asked, rubbing his eye. Apparently she had come at a bad time.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I will be going with you to the Canadian Tournament." She suddenly felt extremely nervous. He was just a friend, a very good-looking friend, but that didn't matter, did it?  
  
"You are? That's great. Did you tell Evan yet?"  
  
"Well, he was the person who got me to go, so I don't need to tell him."  
  
"Oh really? Well what could he had possibly said that will get you out of your shell?" A slight smirk crossed his lips as he cocked an eyebrow. He obviously didn't believe Evan could say anything that intelligent.  
  
"He didn't say to much" Kassandra said, stuffing her hands in her pockets, hoping that Kai didn't impose anymore on the subject.  
~Flashback~  
  
"Kassandra you have to come. It will be fun, trust me, anyways, Kai is going" Evan said. Talking to her was like talking to a brick wall.  
  
"I'm not going and that's final"  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to tell Kai you have a crush on him."  
  
"Evan Cone Tompson, don't you dare."  
  
Evan flinched at the mention of his middle name; he still didn't understand why his parents had given it to him.  
  
"You're obviously forgetting who has the power here Kassandra. I can tell him your secret and you can't do anything about it. Although I won't tell him if you agree to come."  
  
Kassandra thought for a moment. If she went, Evan and Kai would be happy and Kai wouldn't know a thing. If she didn't go, she would have to lock herself in her room and never come out in a fear of facing Kai. There was only one thing to do.  
  
"Fine, I'll go."  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Oh well" Kai said, as he stifled a yawn "I'm tired so I'll have to kick you out."  
  
"Goodnight Kai."  
  
Kassandra grinned and dashed down the stairs and out the door. Boy, was she going to sleep peacefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There we go. I'm trying to make my chapters longer so I think this is the longest one out of them all, I'm not sure. Anyways R&R. Happy Easter (If you celebrate it that is). 


	7. Chapter 6

Da da da da da DDDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Hellololo. Please forgive me, too much chocolate hehehe. I calmed down enough to write this though.  
  
I must apologize for the prologue; it screwed up on me.  
  
Here comes the Bladebreakers! I finally brought them into the story.  
  
I decided to write this now since I won't be here next weekend. Stupid swim meets, always ruin the fun.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from the show, although I wish I could own Kai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
The mid-afternoon sun hung above the mountaintops. The powdery snow reflected the sun's rays, blinding anyone who looked directly at it. Everyone was outside, either racing down the steep slopes of Whistler, or lounging around in an outside hot tub. Kassandra, Kai, and Evan were the only people inside on this beautiful day.  
  
The three of them were over at Kai's house working on their beyblades. Kassandra was trying to find the perfect defense ring while Kai was fixing his attack ring. Evan was busy redesigning his beyblade on the computer.  
  
Although he may not look like it or act like it; Evan was pretty smart. His brains were all in the computer and sports section unfortunately, but he did come in handy sometimes. He could find any program on the computer, not to mention name the hockey player who got the most stitches in one game (A/N Borjie Salming, 300, gross!).  
  
Evan was great at designing parts of a beyblade. Kai was the best at blading period, while Kassandra was the queen of trash talk. They all worked together really nice actually.  
  
An hour later the tree headed down to the beyblade dish in Kai's garage. It wasn't a very fancy dish, just a plain classic bowl; but that was all they needed.  
  
"Ok Kassandra how about you go first" Kai said. He was readjusting his attack ring and looked like he had no intention in going anytime soon.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Kassandra placed her beyblade on her launch and pushed the ripcord though. She moved into position at the edge of the dish. 'Let's see how this works out Leeta'.  
  
She pulled the ripcord with all her might, sending her beyblade to the center of the dish. Her beyblade seemed perfect. It moved with incredible speed and continued spinning for the longest time.  
  
Evan's beyblade was almost as good, but Kai's was amazing. He barely moved an inch and it went wherever he wanted. Maybe there was such thing as the perfect beyblade, or maybe Kai had a good beyblade and he was really good.  
  
"Ok. Our beyblades are working fine so there is no reason to do any more work on them, it will just cut into practice time. Since we're leaving in two days we need to work extra hard. That means a lot of practicing here and on your own," Kai said. He had to admit the bladebreakers were good, but he wasn't sure about these guys, although they were a bit more serious then his old team." Guess we can call it a night, but Kassandra you should some more work on your launch."  
  
Kassandra nodded, it wasn't every day you got trained by a World Champion.  
  
"And Evan could you do me a favor and look up information on the other teams? I would do it myself but I have to clean my room, it will take all night."  
  
"Sure Kai, anyways it's Derek's night with the remote so I can't watch TV."  
  
Kai slapped his forehead; this guy was so lazy and dense. "Ya, whatever, I have to clean my room so I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Later dude."  
  
'Ugh, that guy drives me insane sometimes' Kai thought as he walked inside.  
  
~Meanwhile on the other side of the world~  
  
The young teen scanned the front of the building before him. His eyes landed on the gold lettering next to the front door. 'Ah, 63 Ridge Road, BBA headquarters'. He pushed open the door and took a step inside the nicely furnished, air-conditioned room. Looking around he quickly spotted the receptionist's desk. He made his way over to the friendly looking lady behind the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, I have a appointment with Mr. Dickinson."  
  
The lady behind the desk smiled showing brilliant white teeth.  
  
"May I have your name please sir?"  
  
"Ray Kon."  
  
"Please wait a minute." Ray politely waited while the lady typed something up on the computer next to her.  
  
"You find him on the tenth floor, room 96."  
  
Ray gave a quick nod to the lady and headed towards the elevator. After reaching the tenth floor, Ray had to do a bit of wandering before he found number 96. He took a deep breath knowing what waited for him inside. He opened the door as slowly and quietly as he could; that didn't help.  
  
"RRAAAYYYYY!!"  
  
He was tackled to the ground by a blue-haired monster and a blond thing.  
  
"Ok Max, Tyson, I get the message that your happy to see me."  
  
Both boys hopped off him and fell down on the couches on the other side of the large room.  
  
"Ray thank god you're here. Those two have eaten too much chocolate and are driving me up the wall."  
  
Ray laughed at the brown-haired boy named Kenny, or the Chief. Ray took a quick look around the room. Tyson and Max were having an arm wrestle near a half eaten bowl of candy. Kenny was back typing on his computer. Every once in a while Dizzi's sarcastic voice would be heard over Max's and Tyson's laughs. There was someone missing, Where was Kai?  
  
"Hello Ray nice to see you again."  
  
Ray turned to face a smiling old man with a white moustache and a brown suit.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Dickinson, it's nice to see you too."  
  
Mr. Dickinson smiled and turned to face the other three boys.  
  
"Boys could I have your attention for a moment?"(A/N He sounds like my math teacher)  
  
The three boys stopped what they were doing and looked up at the old man.  
"I would like to inform you of a tournament that I am hoping to send you too before the Australian Tournament."  
  
"Which one is it Mr. Dickinson?" Kenny asked, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"It's the Canadian Tournament and it's just something to get you warmed up for the Australian Tournament."  
  
"How cold is it up there? Will I need to bring a snowsuit?"  
  
Ray rolled his eyes, now he knew how Kai felt. "Tyson it's no cold up there than it is in Russia. Learn your geography"  
  
"I was never good at geography."  
  
"Well it looks like you boys have everything under control. You will have to excuse me while I make some phone calls."  
  
"Hey Mr. Dickinson." The old man looked down at Kenny but said nothing. "I was wondering, what about Kai? Where is he?"  
  
Now all the attention was focused on Mr. Dickinson. His eyes darted from one boy to the next. Should he tell the truth?  
  
"Kai has gone ahead to Canada already, but it might be a bit of a shock when you meet him."  
  
"Why?" Ray asked. He was curious to know what will be so surprising.  
  
"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you right now." With that, Mr. Dickinson left the boys to wonder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh ya, I must apologize about the anonymous reviewer thing. I didn't realize I said that anonymous reviewers couldn't review. Well, now they can, can't they?  
  
On to other stuff, I need a name! I can't think up the right name for Kai's new team. They either don't work or they're lame. Could you be so kind to help me with a name (I want something that sounds scary!)? Any characters would be helpful too. They will appear on different teams throughout the tournament. Names and description please!  
  
R&R 


	8. Chapter 7

Hehehe, I've been a very bad girl. I haven't updated in a very long time. I wasn't being lazy though; I was busy all the time so I didn't get around to continuing.  
  
I came up with a team name all by myself.  
  
Disclaimer: must I always tell you I only own my characters?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
For the next two days, Kassandra, Evan, and Kai spent hour after hour training for the upcoming tournament. Evan and Kassandra found the training tiring, but nether found it more stressful than Kai. He couldn't stop find something wrong with their beyblading. Whenever they corrected one thing, another problem would appear. The second day wasn't as bad as the first; they got around to trying out some new strategies, which actually seemed to work.  
  
After their two days of grueling training, it was finally time to head to the tournament. It was taking place in Ottawa which meant a painful five hours with twiddle-de and twiddle-dumb for Kai. What did he do to deserve this punishment? Sure they were his friends, but how would you feel if all your friend did when together was bicker? Not the greatest thing in the world. Oh, and you can't forget the two hour drive to the airport, not to mention going through security.  
  
"Kai, you go out there and try your best ok?"  
  
"Yes mom, don't worry I will." Kai sighed; his mother could be so annoying sometimes. She probably didn't realize that he wasn't ten anymore.  
  
"Good luck dear." His mother quickly turned away and headed out the door of the airport. A small smile crossed Kai's lips; he was once again, parent free. Even better, no Bladebreakers. He had told Mr. Dickenson that he would not be with the team in the next tournament. The old man seemed disappointed but what could he do? Now he didn't have to hang around with those people from hell.  
  
Kai scanned the crowed, looking for any signs of alien life, meaning Kassandra and Evan. He quickly spotted them standing outside a souvenir shop, and what a surprise, they were fighting.  
  
He walked over to stand right next to them, although they didn't seem to notice. Frick and Frack were once again fighting over something completely pointless, this time it was on how fast trees grew.  
  
"Trees grow slow, it took the one I planted forever to reach three feet."  
  
"It all depends on their species. Shows how much you now."  
  
"A lot more than you."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Hag."  
  
"Geek."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes; how on earth did they even get on this topic in the first place? He waited silently as they continued their name calling until Evan paused, trying to think of a name.  
  
"Must I remind you two knuckle brains that we have a plane to catch?"  
  
"Knuckle brain. That's a good one Kai, thanks. Ha Kassandra, you're a knuckle brain."  
  
Kai slowly rubbed his temple, what on earth was he thinking when he signed them up. They couldn't agree on one thing. They even had to draw a name out of a hat for the team name.  
  
"Ok. Obviously nether one of you wants to be here, so why don't we just leave?"  
  
"NO"  
  
Kai eyes widened in surprise; did they both just agree on something?  
  
"Well if we're going to catch our plane we better hurry up."  
  
"Aye aye cap'n" Evan said. He then raised his hand in a salute, crossed his eyes, and stuck out his tongue. Before she realized what was happening, a loud moaning noise reached Kassandra ears. She looked at Evan who's face showed great pain. Kassandra laughed when she saw what he was moaning about. His tongue was squeezed between two fingers, which belonged to Kai.  
  
"Good job Kai."  
  
Kai glanced at her and a smile formed across his mouth. He released Evan's tongue and wiped his fingers on the unsuspecting girl's arm.  
  
"EWWWW" She screeched and franticly began wiping the slobber off her arm. "Kai I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Now that I have your attention, I suggest we get moving. NOW"  
  
After spending several minutes going through security, the three were finally seated on board the plane. Kai and Kassandra sat behind Evan, who sat beside the same old man that Kai sat beside on the last trip.  
  
"Lady's and gentlemen's, you may now undo your seatbelts"  
  
"What? We were supposed to have them on?"  
  
"Well duh Evan, what else are they there for?"  
  
"That's a good question."  
  
Kai leaned back in his seat. 'This is going to be one very long trip.'  
Kai opened his eyes to see Canada's capital city. The shimmering lights stood out in the black night, shaping the buildings that covered the city. The flight was finally over.  
  
For three whole hours Evan had been purposely annoying him by bothering him or the people around them. One of the things he had done was stick tissue paper up the old man nose. When the man snorted, the tissue paper flew at least three seats in front of them, but it stopped when it hit the ceiling.  
  
Kai shifted slightly in his seat, only to realize that something was on him. He turned his head to come face to face with Kassandra. Her head was resting gently on his shoulder and her eyes were closed in a deep sleep.  
  
He suddenly felt his cheeks heat up as he shook her awake. He watched as she blinked several times to reveal emerald green orbs. She slowly sat up and yawned.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Kassandra asked.  
  
Kai simply nodded. She wasn't phased by the position she was in several seconds ago, Kai preferred to keep it that way.  
  
Evan awoke with a loud "Wha?" When the plane hit the ground of the runway. He looked around several times before realizing that he was still on the plane. He turned around to face Kai.  
  
"Does that mean we're in Ottawa?"  
  
"No it means we're in Miami, yes it means we're in Ottawa now get you stuff ready" Kai said as he eyed the junk that was scattered around his chair.  
Half an hour later the three teens stumbled through the door into their hotel room. The main room was pretty big for only three of them. There was a kitchen, TV, playstation 2, two couches, and a circular table surrounded by chairs.  
  
Immediately Kassandra ran to one of the three doors. She peaked inside then turned around to face the two boys.  
  
"This is my room and neither of you can go in here got it? Good." She then disappeared behind the door, which slammed after she was gone.  
  
"I can take the couch Evan, you go ahead and take the bed."  
  
"You sure Kai?"  
  
"Ya, I'll be fine."  
  
Evan shrugged and walked into the next room. Kai dropped his duffel bag beside the couch, peeled of his shirt, and lay down on the couch. He fell asleep almost immediately.  
~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tyson! Would you stop your moaning? You're giving me a headache!"  
  
"But Chief, my stomach hurts!"  
  
Ray laughed at the two bricking boys; they always knew how to bring a smile to his face. He glanced at the blonde boy beside him, he too, was laughing at them. The bladebreakers had flown from Japan to Vancouver, and then they transferred to another plane that would take them straight to Ottawa.  
  
"So Kenny, you were saying something about the tournament?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I was. Now as I was saying, there will be hundreds of teams competing, most of them inexperienced teams from Canada."  
  
"So," Tyson said. He leaned over slightly to get a better look at the status on Kenny's computer "We have to beat all of them?"  
  
"Not all of them, it's just like any other tournament. Anyways, you won't have to worry some of them, most of the teams are beginners." A voice rang out of the computer.  
  
"Most of them Dizzi, but not all of them. For example, the Black Knights. From what I have here, their blades are as powerful as ours, if not, more." Kenny said, typing away on his laptop.  
  
"So what if their beyblades are powerful, you said they were all beginners." Ray rolled his eyes; Tyson was far too overconfident.  
  
"Not this team Tyson. Their leader is a former world champion!" Kenny said, a look of worry crossing his face.  
  
"Big deal. So they have one world champion, we have three. The Black Knights will go down in a blink of an eye."  
  
At that moment, Ray turned to make eye contact with a very strange looking teenaged boy. His dyed blonde hair stuck up in many directions and his dark blue eyes flashed with anger. He tilted his head down slightly, shadowing his eyes, as he turned to talk to the people behind him. Ray suddenly felt worried, what if he was part of the Black Knights?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So it was short, that's a problem that will be fixed when the next chapter is up. Anyways, on to more important matters, I NEED HELP! I need some characters that will appear throughout the tournament.  
  
I need: Name Short description (remember, they're on other teams) Beyblade colour (a bit beast isn't necessary)  
  
Any team names are useful too! They can be lame if you want them to be.  
  
L8ter 


	9. Chapter 8

Hello! Okay, only Mizu-Tenshi helped me with some names for teams but I still need help! Mostly names for some competitors during the tournament. To refresh your memory: Name- Short description(remember, they're on other teams)- Beyblade (bitbeast not necessary)- I really do need help, I can only think up so many names and descriptions  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kassandra and Evan. Blaze Boyz is Mizu-Tenshi's.  
  
Enjoy the chappie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kai awoke with a start; sweat ran down his face as he heavily panted. His eyes wandered to the rising sun that hung outside the hotel window. He closed his eyes and lay back down on the couch only to reopen his eyes. Why? Why was he continuously having these nightmares? These nightmares of his grandfather have been haunting him ever since he first arrived in Russia. They confused him, but they also tore at his heart. Having a grandfather that has taught you to feel hate, anger, but mostly, never to know what love is, it hurts you deep down. Many other children and teenagers have grandfathers who give you birthday presents, who take them to the zoo; his grandfather hated him. He did not understand why, it might have something to do with his mother, but he will never know.  
  
Kai slowly untangled the sheet that was wrapped around him and looked up at the clock that hung on the wall. It was nearly 7o'clock. He stood up and stretched allowing the little sunlight to warm his body. He grabbed some clothes from his duffel bag to change into after a relaxing shower.  
  
Kai allowed the icy water droplets to run down his body before warming the water slightly. It was his idea of a wake up call and it always worked. He ran his hand through his hair feeling the rhythm of the water pound against his body. It was so relaxing that the nightmare was pushed to the back of his mind.  
  
Several minutes later Kai step out of the bathroom only to look up at the clock once again. It had been fifteen minutes and the others were still asleep. 'Typical' Kai thought as he looked around the room. Should he go and wake them up or allow them to sleep a little longer? Decisions, decisions. He decided on option number two. Question was what would he do in the mean time? Maybe he'd take a trip down to the lobby and take a look around.  
  
Grabbing one of the keys that lay on the table, he exited the room quietly shutting the door behind him. He looked up and down the corridor; apparently he was the only one up. He didn't blame the other competitors, the tournament would be starting the next day and they probably wanted to be well rested. He wandered down the corridor looking at the doors as he past by. He didn't know why, it was just a habit he had that was useful sometimes.  
  
He silently waited as the elevator raised several stories. The doors slide open and walked inside the wooden-framed elevator. He felt a jerk as it started down from the eighteenth floor to the lobby.  
  
Soon he entered the western styled lobby. A receptionist stood behind the desk typing away at her computer, otherwise, the room was empty. He strolled through on of the many doors and entered a beyblade training area.  
  
There were several beyblade dishes lined in a row in the middle of the room. Portraits hung on the wall opposite of him. One particular portrait caught his attention. It was closes to the corner of the two walls and was covered in a thin layer of dust. Wiping the dust off he took a closer look at the black and white picture of a familiar young teen that appeared to be no older than him. The name was too hard to make out but the date was written in bold underneath the photograph. It clearly stated that this boy had won the beyblade championships before he was born. It just proved that he did not know this scowling teen.  
  
Kai tore his eyes away from the photograph to gaze at the beyblade dish closest to him. If he was too get his name up on that wall he would have to practice a great deal to become stronger. He pulled the blue beyblade out of his pocket; Dranzer was ready and so was he. Nobody would get in his way for victory this time. It was stolen from him before, but he was going to show them that he was stronger than he looked. He was going to prove to Voltaire that he was not a weak child and the strong human that he wanted him to be.  
  
Half an hour later Kai walked into the room he shared with his strange teammates. He stopped as he spotted Evan banging against the bathroom door and yelling.  
  
"Evan what are you doing?"  
  
"Kassandra's sitting in there doing absolutely nothing just to bother me."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and turned to face the wooden bathroom door. "Kassandra get out here now."  
  
"I'd like to see you try and get me out."  
  
"Kassandra we don't have time for these games. We should be training not yelling through doors now get your stubborn self out here."  
  
"No!"  
  
Kai sighed at this; she was so annoying. An idea then came into his head. If she was going to challenge someone, she challenged the wrong boy. He whispered something to Evan who nodded in agreement. The blue-eyed teen continued banging at the door while the other went in search of something. Kai came back with one of Kassandra's hairpins clasped tightly in his hand.  
  
He shoved the hairpin in the lock and began rotating it around. He bent down to listen incase it worked. After several attempts, it worked. A faint click could be heard above all the racket. Kai gave a quick nod to Evan who returned it and immediately stopped yelling. Slowly they opened the door.  
  
Kassandra's eyes were closed as she continuously brushed her hair in front of the mirror. This was the perfect time. Instantly Kai ran towards her wrapping his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air. She immediately shrieked and began to swing her feet wildly in the air.  
  
"KAI! Put me down NOW!"  
  
Evan held open the door as Kai attempted to walk through with a wild teenager kicking him in the shins. Making it through the door, Kai dropped Kassandra on the couch like a sack of potatoes. He watched as she sat up, brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She could be so cute sometimes. 'Wait, I did not think that'.  
  
"Kassandra what was that all about?"  
  
"Evan was annoying me so I decided to get him back."  
  
"What on earth could he have said that got you so pissed?"  
  
Kassandra and Evan exchanged glances. A smirk lay across Evan's face; he could humiliate Kassandra right in front of Kai, or he could be nice. Looking at the face she had on, he decided to be nice.  
  
"I said she couldn't beyblade as good as me."  
  
Kai moved his gaze from one and back to the other. They obviously knew something that he didn't and he didn't like it at all. From their faces he doubted that they would tell him.  
  
"Whatever. We have one more day before the tournament starts; I suggest we practice some more. Now let's go."  
  
The three trudged down to the beyblade training area. It was still empty which meant they could spread out more, and people wouldn't be watching their every move. They spread themselves out amongst the beyblade dishes and began practicing. Kai was getting extremely annoyed at the fact that Evan continuously did the movements of the strategy wrong. He must have forgotten it over night, that's typical Evan for you.  
  
"Evan do you remember the moves?"  
  
"Well, hehehe, not really."  
  
After spending a great deal of time on once again, teaching Evan the movements of the strategy, Kai was ready to work on his. As he turned around he noticed that Kassandra had disappeared. Several people had now claimed dishes at the far away from them. He let his eyes wander until they fell upon a black haired girl with lavender streaks sitting on the opposite side of the room. He walked over to her until he was standing right in front of her, but she still didn't notice him, he could understand why. She was sitting on a wooden bench with her eyes closed and music blasting out of her headphones. She sang along to the song with a soft, crystal clear voice.  
  
"You. Don't wanna be just like you  
  
What I'm saying is this is the Anthem  
  
Throw all your hands up  
  
You. Don't wanna be you.Hey!"  
  
Her eyes snapped open as she looked up at the tall teenaged boy towering above her, holding the wire that connected her headphones with the Walkman.  
  
"And what are you doing?"  
  
She felt her face heat up; hopefully he didn't notice. Why was she caught singing at that particular moment? Why that specific person? What did the world have against her?  
  
"I got bored so I decided to listen to my music. Sorry."  
  
Kai looked down at her wide-eyed. Did she actually apologize to him? She has never said sorry to anyone that he knew. 'She does look bored and we have been practicing for a while' Kai thought. He glanced at the clock; they've been practicing for almost two hours.  
  
"I guess I'll get back to training," Kassandra said as she began to put her stuff away.  
  
"I have a better idea," Kai said. He turned around to face where Evan was" Evan, get over here."  
  
"What's up?" Evan said when he reached where the two were.  
  
"I been thinking and I've decided that we take a break and explore the city."  
  
"Really?" Kassandra asked. Her eyes were glowing with happiness. "Like shop at the malls and check out the sites?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alrigghhtttt. Now I can get a new skateboard, mine's really old," Evan said. He raised his arm up and down like he was pulling on a train whistle," Whooo whoooo, out of my way I gotta' go find a taxi."  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TYSON! WAKE UP NOW!!"  
  
Kenny's high pitched scream echoed through the hotel room and reached the ears of the two members that occupied the room other then the sleep boy and the Chief.  
  
"Is he still not up yet Kenny? It's fifteen to eleven," Ray said as he entered the room closely followed by Max.  
  
"He is being very difficult and is continuously moaning about something."  
  
"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."  
  
"See what I mean!"  
  
Ray looked down at his blue haired friend who seamed to be half asleep. Ray shook his head; Tyson was so pathetic sometimes. Now, how would they get him up with time to practice? Kai would know how. He could always get everybody up just by threatening them. Maybe Ray could do that too, but Tyson would just think he was joking. If he sounded like Kai then maybe it will work.  
  
Ray cleared his throat, stood up tall, and crossed his arms. If he wanted to sound like Kai, he had to act like Kai. His teammates gave him a funny look; but he just winked at them before he spoke. "Tyson," Ray said, he didn't quite sound like Kai but it will have to do, "If you don't get up this instant, there will no breakfast or lunch for you!"  
  
It worked. Tyson shot out of his bed like lightening and was half way to the door when he stopped and turned around. His eyes moved from one boy to another, he seamed to be searching for something or someone.  
  
"Wait a second, I can go back to bed. Kai's not here."  
  
"No you can't Tyson, you're up and you are not going to go back to sleep," Max said. He turned Tyson towards the door and gave him a push.  
  
"Awww, come on, a few more minutes."  
  
After a quick breakfast the Bladebreakers headed to the training area where they would attempt to improve on their attacks. Kenny had suggested that they find several beybladers to challenge so they could practice their attacks.  
  
Once Ray entered the room he began searching for an opponent. Nobody to tough at first, he needed to warm up a bit. He spotted a boy that looked slightly younger then him who was writing something on a piece of paper, a small beyblade lay next to him. Ray didn't like the idea of picking on younger kids but he did need the practice.  
  
The kid looked up as he approached, his glasses reflected the light into Ray's eyes. Ray looked down at him as he withdrew his beyblade from his pocket, turning it slightly so it flashed in the light.  
  
"Do you want to beyblade?"  
  
The boy took one look at him then at his beyblade before asking, "What's your name?"  
  
"Ray."  
  
"You don't mean Ray of the Bladebreakers?" The kid asked. His eyes were wide open and were demanding an answer.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well then I don't stand a ghost of a chance. You see I'm just a beginner so I wouldn't be much of a challenge." By now the kid was shaking slightly and his hands looked sweaty. He looked extremely excited. "My name is Joe and I'm from the Blaze Boyz."  
  
"Cool. Well I really bored and I want to battle someone, any suggestions?"  
  
Joe looked down at the booklet he held in his hands. He began flipping pages until he stopped at one with messy writing on it. "If you're looking for a real challenge then you might want to find one of the Black Knights."  
  
"The Black Knights, hmmm. Oh I've heard of them, where can I find them?"  
  
Joe shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know where they are. I warn you though. If you do find them, be prepared for one heck of a battle, that's all I can say."  
  
Ray thanked Joe and once again went to search for a opponent. He was now more determined to get stronger. Whoever the mysterious Black Knights were, and what ever they threw at him, he'd be ready.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There we go!!!!!!!! This took me awhile cause my sister kicked me off (she likes to do that). Anyways, do you really think Ray is ready? Hhhhmmmmmmmmmm, oh well. Plz help me with the names, descriptions, and beyblades, I really need them. Team names are helpful too (see I used one in this chapter!).  
  
R&R 


	10. Chapter 9

Wahoo!! Thank you guys so much for the characters and team names! I have to apologize though, they might lose! I hope you don't mind but I had it all planned out this way. Anyone going to Animenorth that lives in Canada? I'm trying to get my dad to take me but he's not much of an anime fan. Oh well it's suppose to be fun. Anyways, enough with my jabbering, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Are you really that dumb to think I own Beyblade?  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to this years Canadian Beyblade Tournament!"  
  
Jazzman's voice rang out above the clapping and cheering of the crowd that had come to watch one of the many qualifying rounds. The number of teams would be greatly reduced in these rounds but it will get harder in the next.  
  
A single teenager stood back from the rest of the roaring crowd. He was leaning against one of the many stone pillars that surrounded the large, circular building. His roan red eyes scanned the audience until they moved down to gaze at the two competing teams. One of the teams looked familiar but he couldn't see whether he knew them because of his position. His teammates sat in front of him but they did not know of his presence. Both of them volunteered to watch the match but he trusted neither of them to get information. Just as he expected they were fooling around and not paying attention to anything. Kai sighed; it was a good thing he decided to come after all.  
  
"Let's get this party started! One my right we have the Medway's Cowboys!"  
  
A spotlight appeared upon three teens that stood on the side of the beyblade dish where he could see clearly. Kai closed his eyes again; he had seen them beyblade before, they weren't the best in the world. Then again, neither was he. Tyson was the all powerful world champion. He was the person that beat Tala using one bitbeast while the red head had. who knows how many.  
  
"And on my left are the great and mighty Bladebreakers!"  
  
Kai's eyes snapped open as the words went through his ears. 'The Bladebreakers, it can't be'. Kai glanced at the back of one of the franticly waving boys. He rolled his eyes, the, oh powerful leader's, tacky hat stood out a mile.  
  
"Isn't that Kai's old team Evan?"  
  
Kai looked down at the back of the teenaged girls head. Her silky raven hair moved every time she moved her head. She earned a slight shrug from the boy next to her. "I don't know."  
  
"Yes. That is my old team."  
  
Both teens turned to see the eyes of their team leader. His gaze was not upon them but the group of four boys that stood in the centre of the building. His eyes were narrowed and he looked to be in deep thought.  
  
"But what I want to know is: what are they doing here?" Kai moved his gaze down to his teammates. Both of them shrugged and looked again at the Bladebreakers. "I'm going to get a better look. You coming?"  
  
"Yah", Kassandra jumped out of her chair and went to stand next to Kai. "You coming Evan? Don't want to be a loner do you?"  
  
"Alright I'm coming."  
  
Evan got up and followed the other two. Kai lead them to three empty seats at the very last row in-between the two teams. When they sat down Jazzman was just beginning the battle.  
  
"From the Cowboys is Christen! Don't be fooled by her sweet looks, she packs a punch and her bitbeast Essette doesn't make it anymore easier." Jazzman paused as he turned to face the Bladebreakers, a smile stretched from ear to ear as his gaze fell on Max. "The Bladebreakers are sending out the great Max. His bitbeast Draciel would've given them a early lead in the championships."  
  
The crowd's cheering gave away as an angry 'boo' arose from the crowd. Who did he think he was saying those things about the only Canadian to make it to the world championships? Even if it was a team effort, even if he did lose to Spencer. He is the best Canada has and he insult him!  
  
Kassandra turned to face Kai to see how he would react. His hair shadowed his eyes and his mouth was curled into a deep frown. He seemed to be shaking slightly and his hands were clenched into a tight fist.  
  
"Kai"  
  
"Yes?" His voice was rather shaky and it hurt her to see him like this. She knew how much he hated to lose and being reminded of it would really hit him hard. Evan was even leaning forward in his sit to get a better look at the blue haired boy. "You okay?"  
  
Kai seemed to relax slightly as he gently rubbed his temple with his hand. "Yah, I'm fine. I'll be in the locker room getting ready for our match." He got out of his seat and walked out of the arena.  
  
Evan and Kassandra glanced at one another, "Kai wait!" Both took off after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jazzman ignored the crowds boos but the blond teen couldn't. Were they booing at him or what he said about Kai? Max looked up at the crowd as they began shaking their fist at Jazzman. What was the big deal? Why did they care so much that he said those things?  
  
"Max"  
  
The blond turned to see his three friends heading towards him.  
  
"Listen", Kenny said, "I don't know why they're make such a big deal about it. Kai's not even here. Anyways, just forget about it and do your best in the match."  
  
"Yah! Go for it Max", Tyson said.  
  
Ray did nothing but smile, the blonde already knew what he wanted to say. He gave a simple nod of his head before he went back to his seat. Max went to stand at the edge of the dish. It was a classic bowl so this would be easy.  
  
"Let's see how good you are Max. If Jazzman could go and say that you are better then Kai you must be really good."  
  
Max looked up at the sudden voice. Christen was standing opposite of him. Her long hair, baggy blue pants, and flamed t-shirt gave her a look of dominance. Chestnut eyes stared out at him under long bangs.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
A smile crossed her lips and her eyes flashed with excitement. "So you really don't know anything about your old teammate eh? This will be interesting."  
  
Now Max was really confused. "Old teammate? He's still on our team."  
  
"Surprise, surprise."  
  
"Bladers, are you ready?"  
  
Both Max and Christen got into place, launchers in hand.  
  
"3.2.1.Let it rip!" (I personally don't like 'let it rip' but I decided to use it anyways)  
  
The beyblades began attacking each other immediately. Kenny had told Max that he should go in and finish it quickly. It wasn't really his style but it seems to be working. Her beyblade was wearing down really soon.  
  
"Alright Draciel, attack!"  
  
The green beyblade hit the purple one with such force it flew right out of the stadium and landed in front of Christen.  
  
"It looks like this is over, and Max is the winner!"  
  
Cheers erupted in the stands. It wasn't very loud but he wouldn't blame them, seeing as his team wasn't Canadian.  
  
"Well Max you beat me, but you know what? I really don't care."  
  
Max gave a confused look at Christen. She held her purple beyblade in her hand and still had a small smile sketched across her face. "Why not?" He was curious to know why she was so happy that she lost so easily.  
  
"You see Max, I know something about your teammate that you don't know. I'll let you think about it but you'll figure it out soon. Good bye"  
  
With that she strolled down to her team's bench and began to talk to them. Max too went down to meet his team who congratulated him with wide grins on their faces.  
  
"Alright, it's Ray's turn now" Tyson said, pumping his fist in the air.  
  
"Ray, you'll beat them easily, they're just beginners" Kenny said. His nose was in front of the computer and he was typing away. "Like I said before, the only team that we have to worry about is the Black Knights."  
  
"Yah, but we'll still beat them. Big deal if everyone around here is scared of them, it's not like they're the best ever." Ray said. He usually wouldn't say anything that will put down other teams but he wasn't sure. He didn't know what he was worried about, but there was obviously something he was afraid of.  
  
"Up next from the Cowboys is Finlay. This guy's got a beyblade full of power with his bitbeast Mariko!  
  
From the Bladebreakers is Ray who is hoping to make it a quick win with his bitbeast Drigger!"  
  
Both boys stepped up to the dish as their names were called. Finlay looked a little nervous at facing the world champions but his eyes showed determination nonetheless. He didn't say a word as they loaded their launchers.  
  
"Ready? 3.2.1.Let it rip!"  
  
Ray watched as is beyblade collided with the navy blue beyblade. It was putting up a good fight but he wasn't trying very hard. He looked up at the other boy. He was biting his lower lip and was concentrating on the match before him. Ray sighed; he had decided to put the kid out of his misery.  
  
"Drigger!"  
  
His gray beyblade began sawing down on the other one. Sparks flew about the dish and landed on his bare skin. Ray brushed them away as they fell. They were burning his skin.  
  
"No! Mariko!"  
  
It was to late. Finlay's beyblade flew out of the dish and landed farther behind him. Smoke came off of it and the boy was waving away the smoke before he picked it up and headed back to the bench.  
  
"Alright folks, the Bladebreakers advance to the quarter finals!"  
  
"Wait a second. I didn't get to battle!"  
  
"Maybe next time kid. We can use this time for the other rounds. Sorry", Jazzman said.  
  
Tyson's face turned into a pout as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to face the rest of his teammates. "It's not fair! Why can't I battle?"  
  
"Tyson you can battle first tomorrow, okay?" Kenny said. He adjusted his glasses as he looked at Tyson through his shaggy bangs (does he even have eyes?).  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Come on you guys, let's go see the battle in the other arena. It should be starting soon", Ray said.  
  
"Yah", Kenny said, "It's the Black Knights versus the Blaze Boyz."  
  
"Now we can see how good they really are", Tyson said. His mood changed in a blink of an eye and now he was back to his hyper self.  
  
"Sure", Max yelled.  
  
The four boys hurried off to find good seats in the other arena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bonjour mes amies and welcome."  
  
The crowd cheered wildly as the young, silver haired woman walked on the raised platform. Her eyes scanned over the crowd as they began to quite down. "For those out there who don't know who I am, mon nom est Serendipity."  
  
"Why is she talking in French? I don't understand a word she's saying." Tyson whined.  
  
"French is Canada's second language, you wouldn't want it to be German would you?" Kenny answered. "You really must learn your geography."  
  
"What did she say her name was Kenny?" Max asked.  
  
"I think she said her name was Serpipininy", Ray replied.  
  
"Her name is Serendipity and she is Canada's announcer."  
  
The four boys turned to see that the Medway's Cowboys had taken a seat beside them. Finlay was sitting next to Ray with Christen and one other girl beside him. The new girl noticed them looking at her in a funny way. "Oh sorry, my name's Sandra."  
  
"Nice to meet you", Tyson said. He would've had to battle her if Jazzman would've let them. "So what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We came to watch the match, and make sure you figure it out", Christen answered. She was looking directly at Max with a knowing smile stretched across her delicate face.  
  
"Figured what out?" Kenny wondered.  
  
"You'll see", Sandra said.  
  
"It's the Blaze Boyz versus the Black Knights. First up is Keith Adams from the Blaze Boyz against Evan Tompson from the Black Knights." Serendipity said through her microphone.  
  
"Why does she say the last names and doesn't talk about their beyblades?" Ray asked.  
  
"We do it slightly different from the other tournaments. We let the teams prepare themselves and if they're not ready then they have problems", Finlay said.  
  
A brown haired boy stood on one side of the dish. He stood about 5'11 but didn't look like he was older then fourteen. Opposite of him was a short teen that had dyed blond hair that stuck up in all directions. 'That's the guy from the plane' Ray thought.  
  
"Un.deux.trois, Let it Rip!"  
  
Both players launched their beyblades at the same time but with in seconds only one was left; the green beyblade that belonged to Evan.  
  
"The Black Knights take a quick lead in this qualifier round. Next is Ben Clarke from the Blaze Boyz versus Kassandra White of the Black Knights." Serendipity screeched.  
  
The two beybladers approached the dish from opposite ends. The red headed boy, Ben, stood with a cocky stance while the girl had determination written across her face.  
  
"Ready? Un.deux.trios, Go!"  
  
When it seemed to have begun, it was over. Like the other match, Ben's beyblade was knocked clear out of the dish only to land beside the boy. The crowd erupted in cheers as the raven-haired girl walked away from the dish.  
  
"Okay Joe, it's up to you", Serendipity's attention was focused on the last remaining member of the Blaze Boyz. "Do you want to give it a shot?"  
  
Joe glanced across the stadium at the last remaining member of the Black Knights. The person remained in the shadows and Joe was having a hard time trying to figure out who it was.  
  
"I guess I'll try."  
  
"Final match, Joe Laylor versus the one, the only, Kai Hiwatari!"  
  
Pure terror was drawn across Joe's face, but he wasn't the only one with some kind of face.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Tyson yelled over the screaming of the crowd, "Is it really our Kai, our teammate?"  
  
"Believe it", Christen said.  
  
They did. Their old team leader strolled out from the shadows of the corner to face Joe across from the dish. His cold glare was set upon the face of the trembling boy in front of him. Words of encouragement were being yelled from the boy's team. He regained his posture but still looked shaken.  
  
"On my mark, un.deux.trois.Let it rip!"  
  
Like the matches before, this battle ended quickly, but with more force. A powerful gust of wind swept across the stadium sending dust into the crowd. Kai remained where he was, arms crossed and legs slightly apart with a deep scowl on his face. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the dish except for a piece of the dish where Dranzer continued spinning, unharmed.  
  
"There you have it folks, Black Knights move up to the quarter finals!"  
  
Ray watched as the Black Knights swept off through the doors into the locker rooms. The other Bladebreakers were engaged deep into conversation about why Kai would leave. He preferred to find out from his old team leader.  
  
Ray stood up and walked past the rest of his team. When he was at the end of the row of seats they spoke up.  
  
"Where are you going Ray?"  
  
"To find Kai."  
  
"Let me come with you Ray", Kenny said, "I want to know as much as the next person what he's doing here."  
  
"Me two!"  
  
"Me three!"  
  
Ray smiled as his friends got up to stand next to him. "Let's go."  
  
The four ran down the maze of hallways before everyone else got out. They soon entered the lobby just as Kai's team was coming out of another hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uh oh! Hehehe, what is Kai going to do now? I apologize for making the second set of battles so short. I just don't find them very interesting. Unless of course it's the last battle in the finals, always got to see who wins. Oh yah, if you characters didn't appear in this chapter, maybe the next or one after that. I can't promise whether they will appear or not but characters are still welcome. If I don't get enough I'll resort to my classmates. Anyways, you can push that pretty purple button down there and leave a review. I just discovered why anonymous reviewers couldn't review. Duh, I can be so dense sometimes. What are you doing reading this, go and review. The more reviews, the quicker I update (can't promise anything though, I'm going away this weekend), and the more beyblades Kai can burn. Go, go, go! 


	11. Chapter 10

NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Sens lost! How could they? The last Canadian team and they lost? I'm sorry I just can't believe it. I'm a true Canadian hockey fan (I mostly cheer for the sens though. I got that from my dad). It's strange though! Whenever I watch the games, the team I'm cheering for always loses! I didn't even watch the game! Anyways, I decided to try and forget the playoffs and write this chapter. I'm back in black, actually blue but forget that, here's the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own Kassandra and Evan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
It was an odd moment. Both teams stared at one another. Curiosity was sketched across to face of the Bladebreakers; the Black Knight's faces were emotionless. Kai's head was once again bowed down so his roan red eyes were shadowed by his blue bangs. With a quick wave of his hand, he motioned his team to follow him through the doors of the lobby.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kai stopped in his tracks. He felt his white scarf brush against the back of his legs as he slowly turned around. The eyes of the Bladebreakers and his team were laid upon him. He could feel their gazes locked on his face. He slowly lifted his gaze from the hardwood floor to meet the eyes of the four boys opposite of him.  
  
"What?"  
  
He could see the slightly shocked faces of his old teammates. ' I shouldn't call them that since I did promise Mr. Dickenson that I will beyblade with them later in the year. How was I suppose to know that they would be here though?' These thought raced through his head as he lightly glared at the younger boys. At least three of them he knew were younger; he didn't know how old Ray was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I'm beyblading you numbskull."  
  
"That's not very nice", Tyson whined.  
  
Kenny stepped forward, pushing Tyson out of the way. "Kai you're supposed to be at home. Not here."  
  
"He is home duh", Kassandra said. She hated being left out. The all boys team gave her a funny look.  
  
"We weren't talking to you freak", Tyson snarled. Who did she think she was, budding in to their conversation?  
  
"That's it bub, you're going down." Kassandra took a step forward but stopped when a hand flew in front of her. Kai didn't look too happy, it was either her, or seeing his old team.  
  
"If you are going to speak rudely about my teammates Tyson then I suggest you do not say it to our face. Unless of course you want a broken arm."  
  
"Kai. Why did you come?" Ray asked.  
  
"It's simple dude", Evan said calmly. His hands were behind his head and he looked extremely bored. "We wanted to beyblade so we came here. We didn't expect a world class team like you nimrods to be here."  
  
"You guys really like to insult people don't you?" Max laughed.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Well Kai," Tyson said. A strange smile appeared across his face as he looked at Kassandra, "We're going to leave you and you're loser teammates to your practice. They obviously need it."  
  
"You are done like dinner", Kassandra screeched as she dived past Kai's arm and knocked Tyson to the ground.  
  
Kai and Evan watched as she began to beat the slightly bigger teenager. Neither of them attempted to pull her off but both of them watched as the Bladebreakers tried. 'They can't afford to lose their best blader can they', Kai thought. The voice in his head was dripping with jealousy.  
  
"Do you think that's enough Kai?" Evan asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
At the same the two boys moved towards the two teens wrestling on the floor of the lobby. Kassandra had the advantage and was straddling Tyson. All of a sudden two muscular arms were wrapped around her waist and she was hoisted into the air. The bruised boy was pulled to his feet by Evan and was shaking slightly.  
  
"Kassandra," the person behind her said. She immediately recognized the rough voice as Kai's. "You scared him out of his wits."  
  
"Well he deserved it."  
  
She felt his arms fall from her waist as he moved forward.  
  
"Come on", he said, "we're going."  
  
In one swift movement, the Black Knights had exited through the door and were turning around the corner. The Bladebreakers followed. Once they were outside the other team had disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think he really ditched us?"  
  
The Bladebreakers had returned to their hotel room after that odd conversation down in the lobby of the beyblade arena. The question that Kenny had just asked was the exact question that the rest of the team was wondering.  
  
"I don't know Kenny, I just don't know", Ray sighed.  
  
"Remember when that girl Kassandra said that he was home?" Max asked. The others nodded slightly. "And when the weird guy said they come here not expecting us?"  
  
"Now I get it!" Kenny suddenly yelled out. He opened his laptop and began typing something. "Here are the profiles of, well, us!"  
  
The three other boys scrambled over to the bed that Kenny sat on. They all struggled to get a better look at the screen of the computer. They watched as Kenny flipped through Ray's, then Max's, past Tyson's, until it landed on Kai's.  
  
"Here we go", Kenny said. "Kai was born here in Canada but his background is that of a Russians'."  
  
"So, when they said he was home, they weren't joking?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Apparently not" Ray said.  
  
"That makes a lot of sense", Tyson said, scratching the back of his head. "Let's forget about Kai and go grab a bite to eat. What do you say guys?"  
  
"For once Tyson, I agree with you." Max jumped up and stood on the bed. His head was a foot away from the low ceiling. "I'm starving, let's go down to the restaurant."  
  
"Why not? It's almost dinner anyways," Ray laughed.  
  
The four boys took the elevator down to the lobby and went to the waiting room of the restaurant. A small blackboard was hung up behind a waitress, which said: East Side Mario's welcomes all beybladers! A small line up was in front of them consisting one or two groups of people. Three of the boys watched the other one sniff the air. His eyes sparkled with delight as he looked past the people ahead of them; thousands and millions of plates of food lay there. Pasta and pizza, salads and chocolaty deserts. Wasn't life wonderful? His smile faded slightly as a flash of white flew past him. He turned back to his teammates who were taking about the food; the flash of white was completely erased from his mind. For now.  
  
The waiter led them through the maze of tables until he stopped at an empty one that was seated for four. The boys sat down as the waiter began handing out menus. The boys gave him their orders for drinks and he left. They were soon debating which was better, pasta or pizza.  
  
"Pizza's the best", Max said, "You can put almost anything on it!"  
  
"But pasta isn't as greasy", Ray argued.  
  
"I think they're both the best", Tyson said. His eyes were still scanning the menu. "That's why I'm ordering both!"  
  
"You know, pea brain is right. They are both good. Now would you shut up?"  
  
Ray turned around to come face to face with a slightly smaller girl, and she didn't seem happy.  
  
"Ah" he yelled and nearly fell off his chair. He backed up slightly to get a better look at the girl who had spoken to him. It was the girl from Kai's team Black Knight's. If one was here, the other two were bound to be here as well. Ray looked past the glaring girl to see a laughing blond and an emotionless face. Although he wasn't showing it, Ray could see that in Kai's eyes, he was laughing too.  
  
Evan calmed down as he spoke to the black haired girl. "Kassandra, your face must be uglier then we think. You scared the pants off the kid!"  
  
Kassandra glared at the boy and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yours is the ugly one Evan."  
  
"Guys, chill", Kai said.  
  
The two bickering teens shut their mouths immediately and turned their backs on the Bladebreakers. The four boys looked at one another until Kenny waved his hand, motioning them to come forward. The three other teens leaned across the table towards Kenny.  
  
"That's their weakness!" He whispered.  
  
"What is?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Kassandra and Evan don't get along very well, duh!"  
  
"What does that have to do with beyblading?" Max wondered.  
  
"Well," Ray began, "If we can think of some way to use it against them, we could beat them."  
  
"We're all ready going to beat them. With my superior skills", Tyson bragged.  
  
"They can beat us Tyson! Don't you see? Kai knows all of our secrets, we don't know anything about them!" Kenny screeched.  
  
"Calm down Chief. We know some things about Kai, doesn't that count?" Ray asked.  
  
"We do know a tiny bit about him but it still won't be enough. We just have to work harder." Kenny said.  
  
"Yah!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Sure"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai felt his blood boil when he heard Tyson. 'Superior skills, yah right', disgust was plainly evident in his mind voice. If it weren't for him, Tyson would've lost to plenty of people. How many? He wasn't sure but he knew that the whole team would've gone nowhere without him. Yes, he sounded a bit cocky but it was the truth. Actually, Kenny did quite a lot of work. The whole redesigning the beyblade thing was very important.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts as the waiter arrived at their table with the bill. He laid down the money, making sure it was the exact amount so they could leave as quickly as possible. The three of them went around the Bladebreakers table as they headed towards the door.  
  
"Later freaks" Kassandra said when they walked by. She earned herself a glare from Tyson and confused glance from the other three. Before Tyson could make any rude comment, the Black Knights were out the door and heading down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So it's short, sue me. It's also kind of pointless but it was fun writing. I love Tyson bashing. Don't ask me why, he's just so easy to make fun of. Incase you haven't noticed, I sort of fixed any mistakes that I found in the other chapters. If you find any spelling errors or something, tell me okay? It gives me an excuse to stay on the computer longer.  
  
Next chapter is another battle. I would've put it in this one but I wasn't really in the mood. Personally, I think they get boring after awhile. Anyways, push that little, purple button down there and leave a nice review. The more there are, the happier I am, and the quicker I update. Just to remind you, anonymous reviews are allowed, I figured it out! Sorry, I'm slow sometimes.  
  
R&R 


	12. Chapter 11

I'm alive! *Gets off bed and walks to the computer with arms stretched out* I discovered my computer is screwed and retarded computer. Don't ask how, it just is. Ok, I was a bit slow writing this. I'm a very busy person; well actually I'm not (but that will be our little secret).  
  
Disclaimer would be here ~Chapter 11~  
  
The two beyblades clashed in the middle of the dish, only to be pushed back to the edge of the dish. The purple and black beyblade recovered first and shot back at the wobbling red beyblade, knocking it clear out of the dish.  
  
"Miriam's beyblade is gone. Kassandra takes the first match!" Serendipity's musical voice echoed throughout the stadium. A cheer arose from the crowd as Kassandra walked back to the bench. Four boys sat in the front row; their eyes were glued on a computer screen. They were watching replays of the match on Kenny's computer.  
  
"Her style is similar to Kai's" Ray announced.  
  
"She has a well designed beyblade and is a excellent blader," Kenny said in a high squeaky voice.  
  
"Kenny, every time you speak like that about a girl, you turn red," Ray sighed.  
  
"Ewwwwww, don't tell me you like that.. That.. Thing," Tyson said. He scrunched up his nose in disgust looking at the boy beside him.  
  
"I don't like her Tys~"  
  
Kenny was cut off as Serendipity announced to the crowd that the next beyblade battle was beginning. He gave a sigh, glad that Tyson was more interested in the battle then torturing him.  
  
"Evan Tompson will be taking on Sonja Merrill of Ramuh's Raindrops!" Serendipity said with a crystal clear voice. "There will be gong prizes in this match. Beybladers ready? Un.Deux.Trois, Go!"  
  
The beyblades did a head on collision but remained spinning. They continued attacking one another. Evan glanced at the girl across from him; she was giving him a flirtatious smile, her blue eyes shimmered slightly. He quickly looked away from her and back to the match. 'Oh god, freak' he thought. If he wanted to get away from her, he should finish the match as soon as possible. He'd get a prize too!  
  
"Seder, attack!" Evan yelled. His beyblade had a direct hit on the pink one. It was thrown into the air and landed beside the blonde haired girl.  
  
"Evan wins! Not only does he advance his team to the semi-finales, he also receives this Nike hat!"  
  
"Yes!" Evan cheered as he received his hat. He quickly jammed the black hat on his head sideways. He raised both hands in the air; his index and pinky figures were sticking up. He began to bob his head up and down as if listening to music.  
  
"Would you believe it? Evan's weirder than Tyson!" Ray laughed.  
  
"Hey, I resent that," Tyson shot back.  
  
"We should go now guys," Kenny said, "They're not doing a third battle and I really don't want to get caught in the crowd."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm gonna win"  
  
"No I'm gonna win"  
  
"No I am"  
  
"I am"  
  
"I am"  
  
"You're both wrong, I'm gonna win"  
  
The Black Knights were hanging out in their hotel room playing PS2. Kai had just won for the third time in a row and was getting bored.  
  
"Guys, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in time for us to leave for the movie."  
  
"Sure Kai" they said in unison, their eyes never left the TV screen. The three of them were going out to see a movie later because they didn't want to watch the ones on TV.  
  
Kai wandered down the hallway towards the training room. As he neared it, he noticed a faint light coming from inside the open door. He poked his head in a looked around to check if anyone was inside. He quickly noticed four familiar people who had their backs turned to him. An idea formed in his head as he looked around. He silently slipped past them and quietly slithered towards a table in a corner. He bent down behind the table and watched as Tyson practiced. His style was exactly the same as before. No new moves, no new super powered beyblade, everything was the same. 'They haven't changed anything noticeable, but I still shouldn't let my guard down' Kai thought. Now that he knew several things about their beyblading, it was time to test their fears.  
  
He cupped his hands around his mouth and spoke in a deeper voice than his usual. "Get away from here, leave while you still can." He nearly laughed out loud at the look on Kenny and Tyson's face. It was priceless. Pure terror was drawn across their face as they looked around the room. Max was shaking slightly and Ray was confused. Who would've thought that he, of all people, would be able to scare people that bad?  
  
Kai stood up and walked over to the light switch, somehow managing not to be caught. He flicked the switch up and the entire room was flooded with bright light. He leaned calmly against the wall as the Bladebreakers spun around to face.  
  
"Kai? When did you get here?" Kenny asked.  
  
Kai placed his hand on his chin pretending to think. "Well I've been in here for about, I'd say, a few minutes."  
  
A sweat drop appeared on Ray's forehead. "And we didn't see you?"  
  
"Apparently not"  
  
"Well you must have heard that voice then, didn't you?" Tyson asked.  
  
"You mean this voice," Kai said. He lowered his voice to the one he had used to scare them before.  
  
"Dude. That was you?" Max said.  
  
"Yes it was me Einstein. You guys are a bunch of chickens, you were scared so easily," Kai said.  
  
"No we're not" Tyson huffed.  
  
"Well prove you aren't," Kai said. He lowered his voice down as he continued, "If you really aren't a bunch of fraidy-cats, then you would be able to watch The Ring without running out like a bunch of cry babies." (A/N Yes I know, the movie was out a long time ago, but it was the scariest movie I could think of. I've never seen it either so forgive me for not putting in details later on)  
  
"I've heard of the movie, it's suppose to be really scary," Max whispered to Tyson.  
  
"I don't care, fine Kai, we'll watch it,"  
  
A small smirk crossed his face. He had already seen it, Evan and Kassandra watch movies like this one all the time so he highly doubted they would get scared. The Bladebreakers, well Kenny would run out in the first five minutes, Max and Tyson would be next and Ray would tag along behind them.  
  
"Meet you at the cinema"  
  
Kai left them quickly went back to the hotel room to tell the others. Both of them wouldn't mind, they like to watch people get scared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They better hurry up"  
  
Kai, Kassandra, and Evan were all standing in front of the doors where the movie was playing. The Bladebreakers hadn't arrived yet and the movie would be starting in a few minutes.  
  
"Chill Kassandra, if they don't show it just means they're a bunch of chickens" Evan said.  
  
"They were cowards in my books from the beginning" Kassandra said, holding back a yawn.  
  
"Here they come" Kai announced. Four boys came running down the hall, one was carrying a large popcorn and a large pop.  
  
"About time you showed up. Now can we get in there before the movie stars?" Evan asked.  
  
The group wandered through the doors into the large room. Several people had already taken the seats in the middle. They went towards the very back and took the empty seats there. Kai made sure to sit between Kassandra and Tyson, just incase they began to fight. The Bladebreakers were on his left, rest of his team on the right.  
  
The lights dimmed as the movie began to start. Kai was getting disappointed that no one from the team on his left had screamed, or at least for the first five minutes. A smirk crossed his face as he heard the little nerd screech and run out of the theatre into the hallway. He saw Tyson move around out of the corner of his eye, Tyson wasn't sure what to do, go after Kenny or watch the movie. He seemed to have chosen the second one because he didn't get up. As the movie progressed farther on, the Bladebreakers became more fidgety, as the Black Knights became more bored. Kai almost laughed as Max ran out, closely followed by Tyson. Evan grabbed the leftovers of Tyson's popcorn and began eating. Ray got up and surprisingly moved over to sit next to Kai. He leaned over and whispered to him.  
  
"This is actually pretty corny"  
  
Kai only replied with a simple "Yah" as he began to dose off. He quickly snapped back to reality as the lights turned back on.  
  
"Eeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, that was ok I guess" Evan said as he stretched.  
  
"It wasn't to bad," Kassandra said.  
  
The four of them exited together talking about the movie. When they entered the hallway, they looked around for the three who had run out. They were quickly spotted sitting at a table talking. As they neared, the group sitting at the table looked up to stop them.  
  
"So how was the rest of the movie, guys?" Tyson asked.  
  
"If you must know, I found it funny," Evan answered.  
  
"Funny?" the tree said in unison.  
  
"Kassandra and Evan watch movies like The Ring all the time so I'm not surprised they found it funny" Kai said.  
  
"The newer movies have less ketchup and plastic arms and legs so it's a compliment when I say it's funny" Kassandra said.  
  
"Well it might have been funny for you," Kenny said, shaking slightly, "But it was scary for me. I'll have nightmares for weeks!"  
  
"That reminds me Tyson," Kai turned to look at the navy blue haired boy, "You ran away, that makes you the chicken along with Max. Kenny already was one before.'  
  
"Yah, well, well Ray didn't leave"  
  
"I realized that. It just means that the majority of the Bladebreakers are afraid of a simple movie," Kai said while he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can we go now? I'm getting tired," Kassandra announced.  
  
"What? Can't stay up past eleven?" Tyson mocked.  
  
"At least I didn't run away from a movie like some freak of nature" Kassandra shot back.  
  
"Kassandra" Kai said. Annoyance was heard in his tone and that meant she should shut up. "We're going. Later Bladebreakers"  
  
"Yah, bye"  
  
Streetlights flooded the sidewalk for the Black Knights as they walked down the road to get to their hotel. It was only a block away and the night was warm so they had decided to walk.  
  
"So Kai, who was that guy with the black hair?" Kassandra asked.  
  
"Ray, why?"  
  
"Well, he's kind of cute, in a way"  
  
Kai could feel something stirring inside of him as she said those words. Was it jealousy? No it couldn't be. Kai wouldn't get jealous over Ray. 'Or would I?'  
  
The three walked into the hotel in silence. A single person was at the desk; it looked like they were sleeping. When they entered their hotel room, they separated and went to their own rooms. Kai had ordered that they go to sleep without video games. They needed sleep and besides, if they played PS2 then they wouldn't go to bed until two in the morning. Right now, he wasn't in the mood for video games.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All right, just to warn you, I may not be updating as quick as before. I just wanted to make sure you knew that. Anyways I don't know what to say but:  
  
R&R 


	13. Chapter 12

I'm here, I'm here, and no comments from the peanut gallery. I had a small case of writers block last time I tried to write something. When I just got over it, my classes canceled four-day grad trip was suddenly back on. Right now I have a really bad cold and a headache but I'm still writing just for all you people out there.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade (I wish I did) but I do own Kassandra and Evan  
  
Warning: This chapter may be extremely short due to a lack of oxygen to the brain. My nose is refraining oxygen from entering and I need oxygen to think.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pain. The heat. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away, go somewhere else. She had to leave. But she couldn't. Her arms and legs were bounded tightly and her clothes were ripped a torn. Deep gashes were left upon her arms a mid back. Her face stung from the small cuts that crossed her cheeks and forehead. She began to squirm in pain as a foot came in contact with her stomach.  
  
"Are you going to tell us when or not girl?"  
  
The cold, harsh voice rang through her head as she turned to look at the speaker of the voice. His gray eyes were slightly shadowed by jet-black bangs that covered his forehead. A shorter man with piercing red eyes held a firm gaze on her as she began to squirm again.  
  
"Tell us now or we'll kill you" the black haired man said. "We know you know so stop making this so difficult"  
  
The girl screeched in pain as a leather whip made contact with her back once again. The pain shot through her body as a loud crack was heard.  
  
"December 23" she whispered in a hoarse voice. More of the little energy she had left faded away with each passing second.  
  
"We already know that. What year?" The man with red eyes yelled. "The sooner you tell us, the more likely you'll live"  
  
"Th. This year" she gasped.  
  
"Thank you little girl," the black haired man said quietly "Unfortunately we don't trust you to keep quiet-"  
  
"So we'll have to kill you" the other man finished. He pulled a small knife out of his pocket and held it above her chest. Unknown to the two men, a dark figure stood behind them. It looked so familiar to the girl. The shadowy figure was erased from her mind as the red eyed man raised the knife higher. "Good bye Kassandra White, we'll miss you," he said as the knife shot down. A loud, long wanted, ear-splitting screech came from her mouth as her eyes flashed open and she shot up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai opened his eyes as a piercing scream reached his ears. Immediately recognizing the scream as being feminine, Kai untangled himself from the white sheet that was wrapped around his body and dashed towards Kassandra's room. Upon entering the room, he was pushed back into the wall by a small girl with a baggy black t-shirt and long blue pajama pants.  
  
"Stay away from me" she screeched as a fist came flying at him. Kai grabbed the small hand and dodged another fist that flew at him.  
  
"Kassandra calm down"  
  
She didn't stop. It was as if she was in a trance. Her eyes were hidden from his view but he wasn't concentrating on her face. Right now he was trying to block blows from the tiny girl in front of him. He quickly took her shoulders in his hands and pushed her away from him. She landed on the bed and moved to get up but was stopped as Kai sat down on her. His legs were straddling her hips and her arms had been firmly planted beside her head. She began to squirm wildly about as he attempted to keep her in one spot.  
  
"Kassandra, dammit, snap out of it" he hissed.  
  
She turned her head to look at him. Her emerald green eyes were clouded over with a look of fear. 'What on earth?' Kai thought. She blinked several times, as if trying to figure something out.  
  
"Kassey, are you okay?" Evan's nickname that was given to her rolled off his tongue, as he looked her squarely in the eyes. He'd never admit it but he had always felt different around her. Whether they were with someone else, or just talking alone. He was never sure what it was but sometimes he felt a strange tingling sensation within him. That strange tingling sensation was what he was feeling right now.  
  
"What's going on in here?"  
  
Evan charged through the door. His eyes fell upon Kai and Kassandra. Kai was sitting on top of Kassandra who seemed to be in a daze. His eyes darted from one to the other as a smirk crossed his face.  
  
"You know, if you two wanted some time alone then you could've just asked" he said, stifling a laugh. Could he help it if the scene was funny?  
  
"Evan, this is no joke, go and get a wet towel or something," Kai snapped.  
  
"What's the problem?" Concern was evident in his voice as well as his eyes.  
  
"She is either sleepwalking or likes to attack her friends who walk into her room when she screams, now go and get the towel."  
  
Evan gave a small nod as he quickly left the room. She wasn't struggling anymore but was staring a hole through him. Her eyes no longer showed fear but confusion. Kai snapped his head back towards the door as Evan re- entered the room with a soaked cloth. He handed it to Kai who quickly dabbed it on Kassandra's face. She sputtered and coughed as the water dripped into her mouth and down her throat.  
  
"Wha. What's go. Going on?" she said blinking once or twice.  
  
"You don't remember?" Kai asked.  
  
"Remember what?" Kassandra replied. The glances between the two boys in the room made her feel slightly uneasy; the way that Kai was on her did not help. "You mind explaining why Kai is sitting on me and why you two boys are in a girls room half naked?"  
  
Both male teenagers looked at each other and smirked, mostly Evan. He knew she was inwardly enjoying this moment; most girls would enjoy being in the same room as two guys that were only in boxers.  
  
"Come on Kassandra don't tell me you don't enjoy this" Evan said. He stepped towards her and extended his arm forward. Kassandra's eyes widened in horror as Evan slowly turned into the black haired boy, a cruel smile was set upon his face. Kassandra screamed and tried to push the older boy on top of her off in an attempt to run away. It failed miserably as her blue haired friend held her down. His lips were moving but no sound came out. She wiggled her hands out from underneath his and shot up trying to push him off her. He did not budge. She wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing, or a bad thing as her lips brushed against his, snapping her out of her nightmare.  
  
Both teens quickly jumped away from each other just as their lips came in contact. Kassandra immediately looked away from Kai while he snapped his head towards a shocked, but laughing, blond.  
  
"I don't want to hear anything from you got it?"  
  
"Ah, come on Kai. Can I help it if it was funny?" Evan replied.  
  
"Evan"  
  
"Okay, okay. Look on the bright side, Kassandra has calmed down."  
  
At the mention of her name, Kassandra's eyes shot up to meet light blue and roan red orbs. She glanced from one to the other and back. "What?"  
  
"Nothing Kassandra. I think we should get to bed, it's midnight and we should have some rest," Kai said as he shook his head.  
  
"Okay, whatever dude" Evan exited the room and was followed by Kai. "Night Kassey"  
  
"Goodnight" Kassandra snuggled under her covers and lay her head upon the white pillow. 'The boys are acting weird, maybe it's because of the. ' She trailed off as the small memory of her first kiss washed away any other thoughts she might have had. It wasn't really what you would call a kiss but it sure did make her stomach flutter. A small smile crossed her lips as she fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kassandra's eyes fluttered open as sunlight streamed into her room through the window. After she adjusted her focus more she realized that it was far too bright for it to be the morning. She flipped over to the other side of the bed and looked and the digital cloak beside her bed. It was one in the afternoon! She squeaked and jumped out of bed and ran to her suitcase. She had slept through her team's semi-finals by an hour!  
  
"Screw the shower, I had one last night," she hissed to no one in particular. Throwing on her usual clothes, she dashed out of her bedroom into the room where Kai slept. Nobody was there. Grabbing the extra key, she ran out the door and straight to the elevator. After arriving in the lobby, she first spotted her two other teammates sitting on the lobby couches, fiddling with beyblades. She stormed over to team until she was right beside them and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like sleeping beauty has finally awaken" Evan said looking up from his beyblade.  
  
"Why the hell did you not wake me up so I could battle?"  
  
"Quite simple really" Kai said. He raised his gaze from his blue beyblade to meet Kassandra's emerald green eyes. "We were afraid you would attack us again like last night. You weren't really needed anyways, we won easily."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Kassandra hissed.  
  
"I'm just joking around, but literally, we won fair and square." Kai said.  
  
"Aww does wittle Kassey feel like she not needed" Evan said. He turned his face into pout as his eyes went all droopy.  
  
"Shut your trap Evan Cone Tompson"  
  
"Uhh, you know I hate it when you say my middle name," Evan said rubbing his temples with his fingertips.  
  
"I think Cone is a cute name"  
  
All three teens looked across from them at a girl sitting on the couch opposite of them. The girls strawberry blond hair was pulled back into low pigtails. A baby blue jacket was placed over top of a pink shirt. Jeans that were slightly too big hung off of her waist. Her crystal blue eyes shimmered as she glanced at Evan.  
  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but over hear. My names Sarah, Sarah Wills."  
  
"Ugh, hi" Kassandra said. "The names Kassandra and I see you know Evan's name, but this guy over here" she jerked her hand towards Kai "This is-"  
  
"Kai Hiwatari right?" Sarah finished.  
  
"Yes" Kai said.  
  
"We faced your other team a few minutes ago. We lost but we were expected to lose. They do have the world champ Tyson," she said.  
  
It was quite obvious that this girl enjoyed talking as much as Evan. That meant she liked to talk a lot. Even if she didn't know very much.  
  
"You said you like the name Cone?" Evan asked.  
  
"Yes, I think it's a very unique name" Sarah replied.  
  
'Well, I think I'll be going now. I'm heading over to the training room for a bit of last minute practice," Kai said as he stood up.  
  
"I think I'll go play some playstation. See ya guys later" Kassandra said deviously.  
  
"Bye" Sarah said.  
  
'Boy, she's like a feminine Max' Kai thought as he left the others behind.  
  
It was eight o'clock at night and the training room was clear of any beginner beybladers. Probably because the Bladebreakers and the Black Knights were the only team left in the tournament. Kai was about to go back to the room when running footsteps alerted him of someone's presence. He turned around to see Evan running down the hall towards him. The blond barged into the room, nearly knocking Kai down as he did so.  
  
"Kai. It's Kassey" Evan managed to say although he was still wheezing from running.  
  
"What about her?" Kai asked.  
  
"She's. She's been kidnapped"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh cliffhanger. Hehehe, I love writing cliffhangers but I hate reading them. I don't know how long it will take me to put up the next chapter so bare with me. It might be long; it might be the same length as my other ones so no promises.  
  
I've been thinking and I've decided to ask who you think should win the tournament. The Bladebreakers or the Black Knights? Your votes may change my mind, or keep it the same. So if you want a specific team to win I suggest you:  
  
R&R  
  
Bye for now 


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry, I was away from my computer for a long time, to long. I think this chapter will make up for the long wait. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Very funny Evan, but I have no time for stupid jokes right now. In case you haven't noticed, we have the finals tomorrow!" Kai said.  
  
"I'm not joking man. I just walked into the room and it looked like elephants had trampled through it, it's a total wreck."  
  
"So? How do you know Kassandra's been kidnapped? We all know how messy she is when she's looking for something"  
  
Evan held up three fingers, "One, would she really need to smash paintings if she was looking for something?" He brought down one finger, "Two, I've been everywhere looking for her and I never found her!" Down went another finger, "And three, there is a note taped to the back of the door saying that they have her!" The last finger went down.  
  
"Who has her?" Kai asked.  
  
"It doesn't say," Evan yelled, "just come and see for yourself"  
  
The two boys ran into the lobby and straight towards the elevators. The ride up to their floor seemed to take unusually longer then usual. They ignored the glances from the other people in the elevator as they pushed their way through the crowd and hopped onto the white-carpeted floor. Kai and Evan dashed down the hallway until they reached the white door that belonged to them. Evan quickly inserted the card into the slot and stepped aside as the door swung open.  
  
"What the hell?" Kai gasped.  
  
The room was completely trashed. Picture frames lay in pieces across the floor with the paintings not far from them. Cushions were scattered across the room and the couch had been tipped on it's back. The TV was several feet from where it should've been on the stand and was on its side with a huge dent on the back.  
  
"I didn't touch anything incase you wanted to call the police" Evan said.  
  
"Where's the note?"  
  
"Right here," Evan closed the door and on the back was a hastily written letter. Kai moved forward and began to read the letter out loud.  
  
"Dear Black Knights  
  
We had to borrow your member Kassandra to ask her a few questions. If she co-operates peacefully then you will get her back, no harm done. If she makes it difficult, you will still get her back, but we can't promise alive.  
  
Have a nice day ^_^"  
  
Kai looked up at Evan after finishing reading the note. They stared at each other for a second before Evan spoke.  
  
"They didn't tell us not to call the police did they?"  
  
Kai read over the note once more, "No but it says if she doesn't co-operate then they might kill her." Kai looked back at Evan "Do you think she'll make it hard or not? Who am I kidding, Of course she'll make it difficult."  
  
"I'll go call the police" Evan said.  
  
"You do that while I'll see if they left anything else"  
  
Kai stepped over some glass as he cautiously walked into Kassandra's messy room. Everything was exactly as it had been the night before. He looked around once again, yup; they didn't go into her room. He turned around to come face-to-face with Evan.  
  
"The police are on their way," was all he said.  
  
While they waited for the police, the two of them stood in the hallway. Kai stood in the middle of the hallway while Evan held open the door to get rid of an odd smell that had suddenly sprung up. They both turned their heads towards the end of the hallway as the sound of footsteps alerted them of someone's presence. Three police officers were sprinting down the hall.  
  
"Are you the kids who called about a kidnapping?" The closest officer asked.  
  
"Yes, we are" Kai answered.  
  
The closest one spoke once again, "I'm detective Quigley, this is my assistant Wigley and Officer Nigley."  
  
"I'm Kai and this is Evan"  
  
"Alright" Wigley said, "Where's the scene of the crime?"  
  
Kai and Evan stood in the doorway as the police wandered around their room examining things and taking notes. After several minutes, the three police officers came up to the two worried boys with a report.  
  
"Even though the room is a huge mess and there looks to be a lot of evidence" Quigley said, "We still have no idea who kidnapped your friends"  
  
"Friend" Evan corrected.  
  
"The fingerprints don't match any in our books so we'll have to look through our larger files in the office" Wigley said, ignoring Evan.  
  
"But we have all the cars on the lookout for your friend but we still don't know when she'll be found," announced Nigley.  
  
The three officers packed up their things and left. After a minute, Kai decided to break the odd silence.  
  
"Well, they were a lot of help weren't they?" Sarcasm was dripping from every word.  
  
"Kai," Evan turned to look at him, "Are we just going to stand here and hope that those idiots find Kassey?"  
  
"Now where did you get that idea? Some friends we'd be if we didn't go and look for her."  
  
"So does that mean we're going out?"  
  
"Well duh!" Kai rolled his eyes, "Grab a jacket, we need to find a good place to start."  
  
A minute later the two boys were running straight through the lobby but stopped as a voice rang out through the empty room.  
  
"Hey Kai"  
  
They both turned around to spot Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray heading towards them.  
  
"Did you hear? Someone got kidnapped in this very hotel!" Tyson said.  
  
"Oh, uh, ya we heard" Kai said.  
  
"It was suppose to be a teenaged girl from the tournament" Max practically yelled.  
  
"Speaking of teenaged girls, where's Kassandra?" Ray asked.  
  
"Ah, who cares about that witch" Tyson said.  
  
"Kassandra? Ummm, she went out to get some bread a while ago" Evan stuttered.  
  
"Well you shouldn't be leaving her by herself, who knows what could happen" Kenny said.  
  
Kai slapped a hand over Evan's mouth before he could make some smart-ass comment.  
  
"You know, we should be going now so we'll see you guys later" Kai said. He quickly pulled Evan out the door and dragged him to the other side of the street.  
  
"Now, if you were a mad murderer, where would you hide?" Kai asked Evan.  
  
"Hmm, well I'd probably hideout in a old creepy shack, down a dark alley, in the poor part of town" Evan replied.  
  
Kai stared at him for a second before he grabbed his arm, swung him around, and pushed him down the street towards the nearest subway station.  
  
The ride to the edge of Ottawa was long, boring, and sent shivers down the two boys spines. As their subway train came closer and closer to the shabby part of town, more and more freaky people got on. A teen had spiked green hair, a pierced lip, black jeans and shirt, and tattoos all down his arm was sitting close to Evan, to close for comfort. What really disgusted Kai was that the boy was no older then him, and he already looked like he lived on the street. People like this boy would continuously look at the two teens in ways that made them feel out of place. They apparently did not like having people like Kai and Evan on the same train as them. Slowly, the subway train came to a stop at the station before the station with really nasty looking houses. Something in the back of Kai's mind told him that this was where they should get off.  
  
"Get off here"  
  
He pushed Evan through the sliding doors after the departing people ahead of them. He began climbing concrete stairs to the main level slowly so a dazed Evan could catch up.  
  
"Why here man? I thought we were gett'n of at the next stop," Evan said.  
  
Kai continued walking as he tried to explain why he wanted to get off at this particular station. Half of him said that it was just a guess; the other half didn't seem to agree. Yes, deep down inside he knew that it wasn't just simply guessing. 'Follow your heart' his mother used to always say, 'it will guide you down the right path'. He had never done this before and he felt rather uncomfortable following his instincts, but it was all he could do right now. Kai ignored the odd feeling in his stomach as he came up with an excuse.  
  
"Just thought we should try here"  
  
The setting sunlight made shadows dance across the near empty street as Kai and Evan stepped outside the subway station. Two young children, a boy and a girl, were busy finishing off a snowman outside the nearest house. Kai felt the pull on his mind and the odd feeling in his stomach once again as he decided to listen to his heart.  
  
"Hey kids can we ask you a question?" Kai yelled.  
  
The two startled kids turned around to look at them. Their eyes showed traces of fear as Kai slowly advanced towards them. Who could blame the kids though? There are a lot of children kidnapped in the cities these days.  
  
"Evan got a picture of Kassandra?" He whispered to the teen.  
  
"Yah, hold on," Evan said. He dug his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a wrinkled picture of Kassandra and himself in front of the chalet back home.  
  
"Hey, we're looking for this girl," Kai jabbed his finger at the girl in the picture, "have you seen her?"  
  
"Her? Yah, I saw a girl that looked just like her go down that alley with two other guys a few minutes ago," the boy said. The girl pointed at the alley across from them on the other side of the street.  
  
"Thanks kids, let's go Evan"  
  
The two teenaged boys dashed across the street and straight to the entrance of the ghost like alley. Kai managed to make out a small wooden shack at the other end. Light shone through a single window facing them.  
  
"You sure we should do this?" Evan asked. His voice was unusually high and shaky and he was trembling from head to toe.  
  
"Suck it up Evan. We got to save Kassandra" Kai said, "On the count of three, we run behind that wooden crate over there ok?"  
  
"Ok" Evan said  
  
"One, two, THREE"  
  
They ran as silently as they could through the dark, smelly alley towards the log shack. Kai dove behind the wooden crate, which was placed at the side of the alley. Evan jumped next to him several seconds later. They both poked their heads up over the crate to make sure nobody in the shack heard them. Slowly the two boys exited their hiding place then quickly ran over to the broken down shack and crouched beneath the window. Moving like molasses, they slowly looked over the window ledge and into the shack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's not to long but I felt I should end the chapter there. I won't be able to update next week because I'm going to camp *grumbles* not fair, exactly when I was really getting into writing the story. Oh well, some things can't be helped, like my addiction to cookies! ^_^  
  
Now why don't you send a nice little review ok! Or else I'll hunt you down ^_~ 


	15. Chapter 14

I admit, I'm lazy! I thought about writing this a while ago but decided against it. Only when my mom reminded me about the story did I feel I needed to get off my lazy --- and start writing. Bah, I'll shut up now.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A single candle illuminated the inside of the shack, casting eerie shadows across the walls and floor. The candle was placed on a small wooden desk, which was placed along the wall opposite to Kai and Evan. There was no other furniture inside the shack, but a figure lay on the floor.  
  
"Kassandra" Kai muttered under his breath.  
  
Thick ropes wrapped around her hands and ankles made it impossible for her to escape whatever was holding her. Her hair was untidy and her clothes were torn in several places. Kai noticed thick crimson blood running down the side of her face. Although she looked like she was something from a trashcan, Kassandra's emerald green eyes glowed brightly in the darkness, she gazed straight a head, not a single blink. Kai followed her gaze until he spotted two very unfriendly looking people.  
  
The flickering light from the burning candle made the men's faces look like something from a nightmare. The tallest one had a slightly square head and shaggy black hair that almost completely removed his gray eyes from view. The second man was rather large widthwise; he had small piercing red eyes and a mushroom cut hairstyle.  
  
The two men seemed to be speaking to Kassandra, and by the looks of things, it wasn't a friendly chat. Kai felt a tug on his neck. He turned to see Evan and kneeled down so his head was far below the window sill.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you know who those to guys are?" Evan asked. From the tone of his voice, Kai could tell that Evan did know.  
  
"I don't have a clue", Kai answered.  
  
"Those guys are Kassey's freaky cousins. They positively hate her, but I didn't think they'd go this far."  
  
"Why do they hate her?"  
  
"'Cause she's a better snowboarder. Learnt everything from yours truly" Evan said proudly.  
  
"They are so immature. Something tells me Evan that this isn't about snowboarding, it's about something else", Kai whispered.  
  
"Dude! Then what's it about?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Kai hissed, "Alright Evan, here's the deal. You go out and call the police, I'll stay here and watch incase they move."  
  
"Be careful man"  
  
"Go!"  
  
Kai waited until Evan ran out of sight. He then turned back to watch what was happening inside the tiny building. Several words were exchanged between the three people until the black haired man pulled out a shinny object that made Kai's blood run cold. It was a small knife. It wasn't a butcher knife but nonetheless, it could still kill.  
  
Kai wasted no time. He ran around the side of the building and came across a small wooden door, which was left wide open. 'Idiots' Kai thought. He pressed his back against the wall next to the door and waited for the perfect time to barge in.  
  
"So we'll have to kill you"  
  
Maybe that was a pretty good time to stop their insanity. He walked through the doorway. Neither man had noticed him, but he was sure Kassandra had as he watched her eyes dart his way.  
  
"Good-bye Kassandra White, we'll miss you"  
  
That was it. He charged forward, knocking the man completely off his feet. The two of them went crashing to the floor and the knife went skidding across the room. Kai and the black haired man wrestled on the floor, ignoring the screeches of Kassandra and the yells from the large man.  
  
"Get him off me!" The man that lay underneath Kai grunted. He apparently didn't like the fact that he was being pinned by a boy about four years younger then him. Kai felt a hand wrap around forearm and he was suddenly jerked to his feet. The man behind him twisted his arms forcefully behind his back, telling him that they were not happy. The black haired man slow got to his feet and moved so he was standing nose to nose with Kai.  
  
"Stupid meddling kid" he hissed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"My grandma, what horrible breath you have"  
  
"That's it wise guy" He grunted. The man raised his fist and brought down on Kai's jaw, snapping his head to the side.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
Kassandra's black haired cousin turned to face her. "You know this guy?" she slowly nodded. "Good, then you'll have some company"  
  
They pushed Kai forward so he landed right next to Kassandra. Kai turned around so he was lying on his back, facing the two men.  
  
"Here's the deal, underneath this shack is a bomb. It is set to explode in oh, six minutes", the chubby man said.  
  
"We all know what happens when time is up, BOOM!" The black haired man said. "Later kids", the two of them exited the shack. Kai quickly reached out and grabbed the knife that the men had left behind. He began hacking away at the ropes that were tightly bound around Kassandra's wrists.  
  
"You shouldn't have come for me Kai. Now we're both going to die", Kassandra whispered.  
  
"We're not going to die, just listen to me and hold still"  
  
Kai finished hacking at the ropes on her wrist and moved for the one that bound her ankles.  
  
By this time they had lost at least a minute.  
  
"Get up Kassey" he said quietly in her ear. As she raised herself to her feet, Kai checked the door. "Shit, it's locked", he hissed. As he turned around, his foot hit something rather small. He looked down and noticed a rock the size of a tennis ball. "Look out Kassandra"; Kai threw the rock as hard as he could at the window opposite of him. The glass shattered into a million pieces.  
  
Kassandra helped Kai move to desk over to under the window. Although pain shot through her body as she held the desk, she did not drop it or show any pain.  
  
They had lost a good three minutes.  
  
Kai untied his scarf and lay it over the bottom of the window just incase they cut themselves on any glass.  
  
"You first Kassey"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, go!" Kai hissed.  
  
Kassandra stood on the desk and raised herself through the window. He heard a thud on the other side indicating that she made it. Kai followed the pattern. Wincing as he felt a sharp piece of glass on the palm of his hand. As he fell down the side of the shack, he pulled his scarf with him.  
  
They had less then a minute to get away from the building.  
  
"Let's go" Kai yelled. He grabbed Kassandra's arm and started to run towards the street on the other side of the alley. As they got out of the alley, the two of them pressed their backs flat against the side of a building.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Garbage cans fell past them along with crates and boxes. Kai could've sworn he saw a cat fly by him. Slowly the bottle cans and paper bags fluttered to the ground. Kai sighed, if they hadn't got out in time, their arms and legs would've been flying everywhere, not a pretty picture.  
  
"KASSEY!"  
  
Just as Kassandra was turning, she felt a heavy object knock her to the ground. She opened her eyes to see that the heavy object was none other then a smirking Evan. He was sitting on her stomach with his arms crossed over his chest and a evil smirk on his face. He mouthed 'Enjoy your time with Kai?' before he said, "How are you?"  
  
"I'd a lot better if you got off me" she hissed while trying to hide the blush that was covering he cheeks. She noticed Kai looking at her oddly before she pushed Evan off her. Jumping to her feet she brushed herself off and regained her posture.  
  
"I call the police" Evan said, "They're on their way now, said we should wait for them"  
  
"Fine"  
  
They waited several minutes for the police to come. In the mean time, they noticed several people looking out their windows and doors to see what all the commotion was. Finally the sound of sirens was heard and the police cars came into view followed by an ambulance and a fire truck. After several questions, Kai, Evan, and Kassandra finally hoped into a police car and were driven back to their hotel.  
  
"So you guys, tell me the story, the whole story, and nothing but the story" Evan said.  
  
"Well I guess you do deserve the right to know" Kai began.  
  
"But you can wait" Kassandra finished.  
  
"Ah come on guys. Why can't you tell wittle old me hm?"  
  
Kassandra laughed while Kai just rolled his eyes. An odd sight greeted them when they entered the hotel. The Bladebreakers were all lounging in the lobby but they all had a strange surprised look painted on their faces. All their eyes were on Kassandra.  
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer", she hissed.  
  
"What happened to your face?" Tyson asked. His nose was scrunched up in a disgusted look.  
  
Kassandra looked slightly surprised. So she had a bit of blood on her face, big deal or did she suddenly turn into a pig or something? No wait, that was Tyson's area. "What do you mean 'what happen to your face'?"  
  
"You've got blood all over your face" Ray said.  
  
"Oh, this? It's just make up", boy was she glad she watched that show on the making of horror movies. "We meet a professional horror artist and she did some stuff on my face."  
  
"Wow, it looks very realistic" Max praised.  
  
"Well you guys are the first to notice it actually. Now if you excuse us, we have some people to scare," Evan said. He gave Kassandra a light push towards the door.  
  
"Kassandra doesn't need make up to scare some one" Tyson muttered. He soon found himself being lifted up from the couch he was sitting on and came face-to-face with an extremely pissed off Kassandra.  
  
"I dare you to say that again", she hissed.  
  
"Sorry" Tyson said.  
  
He was thrown back onto the couch in one swift movement. Tyson adjusted his shirt before throwing a small glare at the small girl. Kassandra just glared back before following Kai and Evan to the elevators.  
  
"Tyson, did you just say sorry to a girl?" Kenny asked from beside him. Max and Ray were laughing on their separate chairs.  
  
"Stupid girls and their mood swings" Tyson muttered under his breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Had to put that last bit in.  
  
R&R 


	16. Chapter 15

This chappie goes out to SilverDemonPanther (also my home gurl and best bud Illusi0n aka blue-angel) cause she sent me a nice little email a while ago that got me writing a bit each weekend since (seeing as I can only write on weekends). Otherwise you wouldn't have seen this chapter for another month -_- I'm a bad girl. I finally got some Kai/Kassandra romance in here, not much but I guess it's better then nothing. The first part's a bit boring but it sort of explains what's been going on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade (though I wish I did) Kassandra and Evan are mine though.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yo, Kassandra, explain to us what that was all about"  
  
Kai, Kassandra and Evan were all sitting, in Evan's words, chill'n in their hotel room. Kai had retrieved the first aid kit from the bathroom and was currently bandaging Kassandra's right arm, which had a nasty looking cut that she would not look at.  
  
Kassandra glanced at Evan who was lounging on the forest green armchair looking as if he owned the world. She aloud her gaze to wander towards Kai who was still wrapping the bandage around her arm although she could tell he was listening. 'Should I tell them? They did save me but, would they really want to know the truth?'  
  
"I don't think I can tell you" Kassandra said in nothing more then a whisper.  
  
"Ah come on Kassey, you can trust us" Evan whined.  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pwetty, pwease with sugar on t-"  
  
"Drop it Evan"  
  
Evan looked at Kai shocked. He had finished bandaging her arm and was putting everything he had used back into the first aid kit. "But Kai, don't you want to know too?"  
  
"Well, yes I am curious but she doesn't want to tell us so don't force her" Kai disappeared for several seconds as he put the kit away in the bathroom. "Obviously she has some secrets that she doesn't want to tell us so we shouldn't pressure her into something she doesn't want to do."  
  
"I'm right here you know!" Kassandra hissed.  
  
"I realized that "Kai said. "Now as I was saying, she-"  
  
"ALRIGHT, alright, I'll tell you" Kassandra yelled, cutting Kai off. She didn't notice the smirk that was drawn across Kai's face. "But it's kind of long"  
  
"We have time" Evan said.  
  
Kassandra watched as Kai sat down beside her on the small pullout couch. She took a deep breath, and began.  
  
"It really started when I was eight, my family was having a huge get- together with people as far as my third cousins. Although I never knew a lot of my family, there was one person who I always wanted to see. It was my grandma. She was always showing me something new, telling me about her trips around the world. At the time of the reunion, she wasn't in the best of shape had a bit of breast cancer."  
  
"I'm sure you guys remember Nick and Jerry." Noticing Evan shaking his head, indicating a 'no' she said "The guys who tied Evan to the tree in my back yard when you two came over for some hot dogs during the reunion."  
  
"Oh ya, I remember them. I ran into one of them on my skateboard and they chased me around your backyard. Then they tied me up to that tree and when you tried to set me free they chased after you. Then Kai came and tripped, who was it? Oh ya, Nick; and they both got fruit punch all over themselves" Evan said, laughing.  
  
"Ya, well those guys were who you saw tonight. They're about eighteen and nineteen now; but anyways, they're a bit mentally unstable, you know, the 'I hate the world' thing. It was just after you went to live with your grandfather Kai, my grandma got really sick but she wanted to see me privately. So my cousin's, Nick and Jerry, who never really liked me, hated me more cause they wanted to come too since they used to worship my grandma."  
  
"What my grandma told me was something she had learnt on one of her trips. She was exploring the Great Pyramids when she came across a hidden tomb buried deep below the surface. She was already an expert in hieroglyphics, which was a plus seeing as the walls of the tomb were covered in hieroglyphs. It took her sometime but she finally deciphered them. Apparently every twenty years, a barrier which guards the worlds most powerful bit beast weakens which can allow anyone to enter the bit beast's layer."  
  
"Where is this layer?" Kai asked.  
  
"No-one really knows" Kassandra answered, "all I can say is that it's well hidden but I suspect that Nick and Jerry have some clue as to where it is, otherwise they wouldn't have attacked me."  
  
"I was meaning to ask, what did happen to those two?" Evan questioned.  
  
"They ran away a few years ago" Kassandra said. She tried, but failed miserably in stifling a yawn. "Hehe, sorry"  
  
Evan opened his mouth to speak but at that precise moment, someone was banging against the door. He sighed and stood up muttering something that neither Kassandra nor Kai heard though it sounded like several curses. They heard the door open, a bang, and an 'Oww' before Tyson ran into the room with a terrified expression on his face. He ran and hid behind the couch that the two teens sat on.  
  
"Tyson, what the hell are you doing here?" Kai asked.  
  
"I'd like to know the same thing" Evan muttered as he stormed in. Tyson had probably just ran over him because there was a large footprint on his face.  
  
"Chief is really, really, REALLY mad because well, they had just stocked up on food and I was soooo hungry and-"  
  
"They left you alone in the kitchen" Kai finished.  
  
"Exactly"  
  
A light knock sounded on the door, soon Kenny, Max and Ray appeared around the corner.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you guys but have you seen Tyson?"  
  
"You mean this rodent behind the couch" Kassandra said, pointing to the blue haired boy.  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
"Eep"  
  
Kenny, Max and Ray dived at the small boy who tried his best to get away but only ended up in a wrestling match with the other three boys. Tyson was knocked into Kassandra who was trying to move out of the way.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW"  
  
Kassandra screech as Tyson landed on her neatly bandaged arm. He quickly rolled off her and backed away. Kassandra sat up and gently massaged her arm while giving Tyson death glares.  
  
"You know what? I better go and clean up my mess in our room see you guys tomorrow" Tyson scrambled towards the door but stopped just before the hallway and yelled, "We're going to cream you"  
  
"In your dreams little man!" Evan yelled back.  
  
"See you guys later, we have rat to take care of" Kenny said as they headed out the door. Ray shot a questioning look towards Kassandra but said nothing as he followed his team out the door.  
  
"That was odd" Kai said.  
  
"I agree" Evan said. A large yawn escaped his mouth as he stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed cause I'm tired. See you two in the morning"  
  
Kai got to his feet and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. As he came out he noticed Kassandra was now sitting on the couch with a far away look as she stared at her beyblade. Kai moved so he was standing close to her but she hadn't seemed to have noticed.  
  
"Worried?"  
  
"Uh" Kassandra snapped her head around to look at him. He noticed a faint blush cross her cheeks as she quickly turned away. "I guess so"  
  
"Don't worry about it" Kai sat down beside her "They're all Champions, there's no way you can beat them."  
  
"Are you stating that I'm weak?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Grr" Kassandra threw herself at Kai, knocking them both off the couch and on to the carpeted floor. They soon began a playful wrestling match, which quickly ended when Kai used his superior strength to pin her to the floor. Roan red met emerald green in a light glaring contest. Kai didn't know what made him do it but he suddenly felt himself moving towards her. He paused when his lips were a mere centimeter from hers. When she didn't do anything, he captured her lips in a feather light kiss. It soon deepened as Kai's tongue flickered on her lower lip causing her to open her mouth in surprise. His tongue moved around her mouth, exploring every corner with no objection from Kassandra. Kai slowly pulled away as he watched her open her eyes. He stayed silent, waiting for her to say something. Her lips pulled into a small smile.  
  
"Whoa"  
  
A small laugh escaped his mouth as he raised himself off of her waist and held out his hand to help her up. He pulled her up from her spot on the floor and was about to walk over to the kitchen to get a glass of water when her voice cut through the air.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kassandra asked.  
  
"To get a glass of water," Kai answered.  
  
"You really know how to ruin a moment you know"  
  
"It was either Tyson or Evan that taught me how"  
  
"Well don't ruin this moment"  
  
He smirked and walked towards Kassandra, wrapping his arms around her waist, and brought her into a light kiss. She pulled away so she was several centimeters from his lips. "That's the old Kai I know" she whispered. Kai smirked and ran a hand through her hair before pulling her into another breathless kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai groaned as sunlight filtered through the curtains in the living room. He blinked several times and shifted a bit only to notice the heavy weight lying on top of his chest. He aloud a faint smile to touch his lips as the girl who's head was tucked neatly under his chin sighed slightly. She shifted a bit before snuggling closer towards him. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, carefully so he wouldn't wake Kassandra. He grabbed some clothes from his duffel and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
As he stepped out from the bathroom he heard two voices coming from the half closed door of Kassandra's bedroom. Curiosity over powering him, Kai walked towards the small bedroom, drying his hair in the process.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine Evan, I don't need help to- Oh, hi Kai"  
  
Kassandra grinned sheepishly as Kai entered. He glanced back and forth from and anxious Evan to a pissed Kassandra with half her bandaged wrapped around her arm.  
  
"What's going on?" Kai asked.  
  
"Kassey's just being difficult, she won't let me help her put her bandage on. As you probably know, she's no good at bandaging" Evan replied.  
  
'I'm here at a tournament where I'm blading with some friends I haven't seen for four years against my old team in a few hours. One of my teammates was kidnapped; my old team is going crazy without me; my old friends are arguing about something stupid; and to top it off, I just discovered I have feelings.' Kai thought, 'Somebody please shoot me'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just to let you know, they didn't do anything. They are still way to young, or so I think. I thought this chapter turned out better then the rest *shrug's* I don't know.  
  
R&R 


	17. Chapter 16

Procrastination is my middle name! Actually it's not ^_^U Yah, yah, I hear ya. I'm slow. You've probably heard this from other writers but by watching V-Force I've been craving to put in some of the new characters. I think Hilary might come up in the sequel. Yes there's a sequel! -_-* Damn. I thought about stretching NL into the sequel but then I figured it wouldn't work. So I had to end NL in this chapter. Yes, you heard me.  
  
This is the last chapter.  
  
Truthfully I didn't plan on making this a long story and well, it's not. But I promise to try and get the first chapter to the sequel up ASAP. As long as my teachers don't start handing out 50 million pages of homework. * sighs* Teachers are weird.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Hello folks, I'm Brad Best here with AJ Topper at Blackbird Stadium in lovely Ottawa, Canada"  
  
"That's right Brad, we're live with the finals of this years Canadian Beyblade Tournament"  
  
"You got that right my little co-host friend. It's the World Champion Bladebreakers versus the Black Knights!! This is going to be one heck of a show folks so stay in your seats and don't touch that remote."  
  
"Since when did I become the co-host??"  
  
"Since I got a bigger salary"  
  
"Oh"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Alright, listen up you two! These are the finals and I don't want any screw-ups, clear? Good now here's the order. Kassandra, you'll be going first. Don't push it one this battle 'cause your arm still needs rest. Evan, your second. If Kassandra loses I want you to give it you best. I'm going last. I thought I might as well make some use from the battle and get back at Tyson for beating me before."  
  
Kassandra and Evan exchanged glances. Yup! Kai wanted to win. Simple as that! The three were currently sitting one the bench opposite of the Bladebreakers who were on the other side of the stadium. The first match would be starting soon and Kai was giving them the infamous last minute pep talk.  
  
"Kai, just chill man, we're going to win" Evan said.  
  
"Yah, don't worry about it" Kassandra added.  
  
"With your arm you might as well sit on the bench" Kai said as he turned to look at the dark haired girl. His eyes were staring at her bandaged arm and when she noticed this she moved so her head was several centimeters from his.  
  
"Don't even think about benching me" Kassandra hissed.  
  
"Whatever" (Love that line)  
  
Evan was looking between the two trying to figure out why Kassandra wasn't blushing like she normally did whenever she got within two feet of Kai. Well, there was a light line of red across her cheeks but that was it. Evan could feel his eye starting to twitch, a sure sign of to much thinking for him.  
  
Evan was snapped out of his thoughts as Jazzman appeared on his platform and his booming voice bounced off the walls of the stadium.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the FINALS! The Bladebreakers vs. the Black Knights! These are one round death matches folks! The first match will be the all powerful Ray versus the lovely Kassandra!"  
  
Cheers echoed throughout the stadium but didn't drown out Tyson's voice as he said:  
  
"Lovely? Yah right! What's he comparing her to? A vulture?"  
  
"I heard that you loser!" Kassandra screeched from her place next to the dish. She was glaring daggers at the boy and did not seem happy. Coincidently she didn't notice the strange look her opponent was giving her. Ray's eyes traveled over her face in confusion. 'She said it was make up right? But then why is it still on her face? Could it not be face paint at all?'  
  
"Bladers ready? 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"  
  
"Go Drigger!" Ray yelled. The two beyblades began sawing away at one another with no mercy. He glanced at the girl opposite of him. She was rubbing her right arm and her eyes were narrowed in concentration. She was kind of pretty. Ahem.  
  
Back to the battle. Kassandra now had a slight advantage over Ray who was slowly losing ground. "Grr, Come on out Drigger!" Kassandra watched as the white trigger emerged from its blade, giving a great roar of fury.  
  
"Now it's my turn" Kassandra hissed "Arise Leeta!" Ray stared in surprise as a giant magenta raven rose from within the purple and black beyblade. 'I didn't know she had a bit beast.' Ray thought. 'But this will make thing more interesting.'  
  
"Kassandra! I have a question for you. What happened to your arm and your face?" Ray asked.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise but they soon turned to a narrowed suspicion as she glared at him through dark lashes.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Just curious I guess"  
  
"Well then" Kassandra's frown was replaced by a small smirk and it amazed Ray how much she reminded him of Kevin when he played a trick, minus the pointed ears. "If you want an answer, then your team has to beat my team. So it doesn't matter if you eliminate me, the question is, can your team beat my friends?"  
  
"Yah, we'll beat you no sweat" Ray said. It wasn't something he'd usually say but it just popped out of his mouth. Geez, he's been around Tyson to long. "Go Drigger, finish her off with Tiger Claw!"  
  
"Leeta! Black Magic!"  
  
The two bit beasts collided with one another, creating a blast of air that threw the two bladers away from the dish. Kassandra felt strong arms wrap around her before she hit the ground. She steadied herself before turning around to give Kai a warm smile and turned back to walk up to the dish, Ray was doing the same. Smoke flew around the dish making it impossible to see. However, Kassandra felt she knew what the out come already was.  
  
"I can't see anything down there! We'll just have to wait until the smoke clears to find out who won!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
Kassandra was the first to see who won. She was right.  
  
"Congratulations Ray" Kassandra said.  
  
Ray stared at her in confusion before looking down into the dish. As the rest of the smoke cleared he noticed the two beyblades. A purple and black blade lay on its side next to a white blade, which was wobbling slightly. He smiled and jumped down into the dish and picked up both the beyblades. He headed towards the dark haired girl who was currently fumbling with her bandage that had started to unravel. When he reached her, he dropped the purple blade into her hand and said:  
  
"You did pretty good"  
  
She clasped the purple blade tightly in her hand.  
  
"I suppose that you didn't do too bad yourself, but I say I could kick your butt in a rematch."  
  
"Yah right! Anyways, I believe you're suppose to tell me what happened."  
  
A smirk crossed Kassandra's face. "Have you forgotten? Your team has to beat mine" She taunted. Looking back towards her team's bench, her eyes narrowed as she turned to face him again. "And unfortunately for your friend Max, his opponent Evan is not happy!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause he's wearing his sunglasses and when he puts his sunglasses on that means he's mad, or he just wants to look cool" she answered. Turning around she strolled back to her teammates, still trying to fix the bandage.  
  
"What's up with the glasses Evan?"  
  
The dyed blond turned to face her. She couldn't see his eyes but something told her someone had been annoying him.  
  
"That nutcase Tyson was mocking us!"  
  
"Well you don't have to take it out on little Max" Kassandra sighed. She sat down next to Kai who grabbed her right arm and began to rewrap the bandage. "Not so tight!"  
  
"I'll let you know 'Little Max' was included in this mocking. So that means I'm taking it out on him!"  
  
Kassandra sighed. Evan could be nice and funny himself but when he was mad, stay out of his way and make sure you say the right things. If you don't? Well, she felt sorry for Max. Glancing at the boy next to her, she noticed him staring at Evan's back. He looked like he was thinking. She was about to ask what was on his mind when Kai suddenly yelled.  
  
"Hey Evan!"  
  
The other boy at the top of the dish turned around slightly to face them. His sunglasses flashing in the light.  
  
"Show no mercy!"  
  
He nodded in understanding and turned back to face the blond.  
  
"Kai! What are you doing? He's mad right now!" Kassandra hissed.  
  
"I want him to end this match fast," Kai replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look over there," Kai nodded towards the Bladebreakers bench. Kassandra followed her gaze and widened her eyes in surprise. Tyson was currently standing in front of the Bladebreakers bench, stretching his face and sticking his tongue out at Kai and Kassandra. Ray was quietly laughing while Kenny was shaking his head at Tyson's immaturity.  
  
"Grr! That little dink is making fun of us!"  
  
"Unfortunately I have first dibs on him so you'll have to wait your turn," Kai said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Alright! This is round number TWO!! Here we have Max! Don't be fooled by this blue eye's looks, he's one tough cookie!! On my other side is Evan! This guy's got blue eyes too but more of an attitude!!! Bladers ready? 3, 2, 1! GO!"  
  
The two beyblades spun around the dish. Max took on an automatic defense as Evan's light blue beyblade began to saw away at the green one.  
  
"Max can't do anything, Evan isn't giving him a chance!" Kenny yelled.  
  
"Then we have to help him!" Tyson yelled back.  
  
"How about you two help by stop YELLING!" Max yelled at the two.  
  
"Okay" Kenny and Tyson whispered.  
  
Max turned back to the battle. He had to get away from his blade to strike a blow of his own. His only option?  
  
"Draciel! Run!"  
  
The green blade managed to pull away from the other beyblade and began to circle the dish. The light blue blade remained in the center of the beydish, not moving from its current place.  
  
"Now Draciel! ATTACK!"  
  
The giant turtle emerged from it's prison within the beyblade and charged forward towards the spinning blade. A smirk appeared upon Evan's face as the green blade spun towards him.  
  
"Now Wolva!"  
  
When Max's beyblade neared the blue one, it quickly moved out of the way only to strike a blow on the green blade. It continued to strike at a speed that the human eye could not see.  
  
"He's to fast" Max said to himself "That must mean he has a bit beast, there's no other way"  
  
"Your right little Max. I do have a bit beast, which is going to finish off this battle once and for all! Wolva!!"  
  
Max could only see it for a mere second -a gray wolf with armour secured tightly around its body- before it attacked Draciel. The force knock the poor bit beast back and it soon returned to it's beyblade, which stopped spinning shortly afterwards. Max jumped into the dish to retrieve his failed beyblade while the blue one returned to its master's hand. When Max stood up, beyblade in hand, Evan took off his sunglasses and gave the other blond a grin and thumbs up. He turned around and headed towards his waiting teammates.  
  
"That was one doozy of a battle folks! But Evan brought the Black Knights back into the game! This finale battle will determine this years Canadian Champions! It's Tyson versus Kai, an all out battle to the end! Who will win?" Jazzman shouted over the roar of the crowd.  
  
Kai snapped his head around to glare at Tyson. The younger boy was glaring right back. This was war!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Dragoon! Take him DOWN!!"  
  
"Dranzer! Invade!"  
  
As Dragoon launched an assault at the red phoenix, it caught nothing more then thin air. Dranzer flew around behind the dragon as it recovered and attacked from the back. Dragoon only fell back down again.  
  
"Low blow Kai"  
  
"Heh! It works"  
  
Tyson and Kai have only been battling each other for a small amount of time but already it was an intense match. The two were so evenly matched that it was hard to tell who would win.  
  
"Now Dragoon! Storm Attack!!"  
  
"Fire Arrow!!"  
  
Dragoon, in the middle of a fierce tornado, hurled its self towards Dranzer who in turn, moved towards its foe. As the two bit beasts collided, a giant wind swept throughout the stadium. It was impossible to see through this raging wind, but if one looked closely enough, a spark of fire began to create a thin ring. Slowly that ring began to grow bigger until it over took the entire tornado only to turn it into a giant tornado of fire. The fire tornado soon shrunk until nothing was left except a smoking hot white beyblade lying on its side, a blue beyblade wasn't far from it, still spinning.  
  
"Dragoon!"  
  
Tyson ran forward to retrieve his blade but dropped it in surprise as it burnt his hand. He began to wave his hands around in a desperate attempt to cool them off.  
  
"The winner is Kai!! Congratulations to this years Canadian Beyblade Champs, the Black Knights!" Jazzman's voice rang out through the entire stadium, although no one was listening. The roar of the crowd drowned out his voice.  
  
Kai jumped into the dish and picked up his blade. He stood up and came face- to-face with Tyson. A large grin crossed his face as he stuck out a hand.  
  
"Good match Kai! You've been practicing hmm?"  
  
"Eh, Tyson. It's eh in Canada, and yes I have been practicing," Kai said.  
  
"What??" Tyson scratched the back of his head in confusion.  
  
"Never mind"  
  
"KAI!!!"  
  
He turned around only to see a black blur fly towards him and latch onto his waist in a hug.  
  
"You did it! We won!!" Kassandra's voice was muffled by Kai's shirt.  
  
"Yeah man! You totally creamed him!" Evan yelled as he squished both Kai and Kassandra in a bear hug.  
  
"Creamed? I don't think so!" Tyson tried to protest.  
  
Kassandra's head popped out under Kai's arm, a smirk plastered on her face.  
  
"You're right Tyson, it was total annihilation!!"  
  
Everyone began to laugh at Tyson's face. Even Kai. For once he was happy, no grandfather to worry about, great friends, and the Australian tournament to look forward too. Oh yeah, the girl that had her small hand wrapped in his. He wasn't quite sure what was growing inside him. It was strange, yet it seemed so natural. He wasn't sure what it was but it didn't want to go away. He knew it was there to stay, but he didn't know how long.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So you're going to the Australian Tournament right Kai?"  
  
Kai looked up to see Kassandra standing several feet away from him. Her toothbrush and toothpaste were in one hand while the other was stuffed in he pocket.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
She simply nodded and returned to her room. Kai sighed. He knew she wasn't happy about him leaving, but he was still part of the Bladebreakers and they were going to Australia so he had to go too. He got off the couch and left his half-packed duffle bag on the floor and walked into Kassandra's room. She was bent over her bag and hadn't seemed to notice he'd entered. A smirk creeped onto his face as he quietly slid over to his unsuspecting prey.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Kassandra screeched as two strong hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air. She landed on her bed, face down, with a 'thump' and bounced around as she turned to see her attacker. She screamed again as a blue blur landed on top of her and pinned her o the mattress.  
  
"Kai! What are you doing??"  
  
"You let your guard down" Kai replied.  
  
"Well I was packing my suitcase!"  
  
"Still, you should always pay attention to your surroundings"  
  
"Whatever! Now let me go!"  
  
Kassandra did so not like the weird smile on his face.  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
Kassandra scowled as she tried to push him off. He was stronger though and kept he pinned beneath him. She crossed her arms over her chest and openly glared at him. The glare soon turned to a look of surprise as he bent down and captured her lips into a silent kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Evan smiled as he peered through the door crack. On Kassandra's scream he had immediately rushed to her room to find only her and Kai there. Now he simply watched. His smart-ass comments could wait. Right now he needed a camera for some good black mail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That looks like the longest chapter I've done. Yes, Evan's a bit odd but that's the way I wanted to make him. He loves to joke but hates it when the joke's on him. Yes, not all Canadian's say 'Eh' but lots of people know people from Canada say that word.  
  
Thanks to + cheap comments:  
  
Tiger Lily 6030 -hehehe hello!  
  
hiwatari-gurl -Yes! I'm making a sequel! I might make a one-shot  
  
Moonlit -You keep on changing your name -_-U so I used this one  
  
Mizu-Tenshi -Dude, I read your stories! I just don't get around to reviewing ^_^U  
  
Desert Star -I'm hungry too!  
  
Illusi0n -Good friend of mine ^_^  
  
Mistress Of Anime -In my world Ottawa has subways *cackles evilly* my little world  
  
LiL MisS ME -cookies!  
  
Kai luva -I love Kai too!  
  
SilverDemonPanther -thankies for the comment ^_^  
  
If I missed anyone I apologize so I say thank you right now. Look out for the sequel! If procrastination doesn't become my middle name again. 


End file.
